The Heart
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Graham has remembered parts of his life, and it has been enough to seek out the help of one Mr. Gold, but will he help, and what does Graham want help with? Read to find out!
1. I Need A Favor

**Hi everyone, this is a new story featuring (Rumplestiltskins/Mr. Gold) and this will be about a deal being made, executed, and all the unfortunate circumstances in between. This story will not be very long, and the chapters might be small, so read and review!**

Once Upon A Time

The Heart

Chapter 1,

I need a favour,

Mr. Gold sat in the office of his pawnshop when the front door suddenly opened, jingling the bells roughly that could have made them fall to the ground, but the visitor was ignored as Gold continued to shine what appeared to be a mystical wand. He was brought to attention however when the guest started calling out his name in a rushed and nervous manner.

"Gold." And after a few seconds, "Gold." Came the call again,

"Well sheriff your need of my presence seems urgent enough do you need my help in an investigation?" Gold asked, scaring Graham by suddenly appearing by the curtained off area to his office,

"No…but I do need your help." Graham replied,

"Are you alright sheriff you don't look very well, perhaps you should sit down for a while." Gold offered, as he made his way towards his guest, with perhaps what could have been the most concerned look he ever had,

"No, no, there isn't time you have to help me." Graham dismissed, as a single drop of his sweat dripped off his chin and fell onto the well polished wooden floor,

"Well if you want my help then you have to tell me what it is you want my help with, and sit down before you fall down." Gold reasoned,

He then leaned heavily on his cane using his other hand to guild Graham into his office, he then pulled up a stool and set Graham onto it before he then took a few steps back placing both his hands on his cane to observe his curious guest.

"Now what is it you want my help with?" Gold asked,

"I know who you are."

"Well everybody here seems to know who I am I'm surprised it took you so long to find out." Gold teased,

"No I mean I know who you really are, and that's why I'm here…I need a favour Rumplestiltskins." Graham explained,

"Pardon?"

"I need you to help me get my heart back." He breathed,

**I know like I said small, but I wanted to leave you wanting more, also I changed the way the episode (The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter) went for a reason, because I didn't want Graham to die I like Graham. So if you want to see if he get's his heart back, or find out if Gold will help him, you hae to leave a 'Review'**


	2. If You Know Who I Am, Then You Know

**Sorry for the delay, But here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2,

If you know who I am, then you know how this goes,

"I think you should go and see the doctor." Gold reasoned, in a calm but trying tone,

"Don't play games with me Gold, you know and I know what's going on, Regina released a curse that you made to bring us here and forget everything, so that we could never be happy. I need you to help me now before she realizes that I've been in her crypt." Graham dismissed,

"Alright then, if you know who I am then you know how it goes, I don't give something for nothing, what are you going to give me in return for my favour?" Gold asked,

"What do you want?" Graham asked,

"See that's the thing sheriff you have nothing to give me, and therefore I don't have to give you anything." Gold explained,

"Please I'll give you anything…Please." He begged,

"And there's another thing, the last person who said they would give me anything in return for my magic ended up deceiving me and before we ended up here I was going to spend the rest of my life in an underground dungeon, the charming Ashley." Gold continued,

"I know Cinderella…so will you help me?"

"You now I'm curious why are you asking me for help, when surely your deputy could suffice nicely enough?" Gold asked,

"She doesn't believe that Regina took my heart, she thinks the stories Henry reads are just that, I went to him first and he explained everything after I started having visions, which happened after I kissed Emma." Graham answered,

"You kissed Emma Swan that's bold of you."

"After that I saw a wolf in my visions, and then I saw the wolf and that was what I was doing when I found you in the forest with a shovel…and later I went to see Regina, and after I kissed her I got a vision about me and her and the moment she took my heart after I presented the heart of a stag which I gave her instead of Snow's heart, because she wanted me to kill her but I couldn't do it." Graham explained,

"Keep going this is just getting interesting." Gold encouraged, as he pulled up another stool and sat down,

"After I remembered what Regina had done to me I found Emma and told her, but she insisted that it wasn't true, and that was when the wolf appeared again and we followed it. It then lead us to a graveyard and disappeared but not before it showed us to a crypt, which had the same insignia on it from my visions.

I picked the lock and walked inside, I searched as hard as I could for something, anything, a trigger, a hidden door but there was nothing, Emma insisted that we leave, and it was just in time too because Regina was coming with fresh roses, for who I don't know." He continued,

"And did she see you?"

"I don't think so, but if she did do you think I would be here talking to you right now?" Graham asked,

"And how can you be so sure she would kill you?" Gold asked,

"Because I saw what her mother did to her lover when she ripped his heart out, she crushed it into dust." He answered,

"Wait you're saying Regina was in love with someone before he had his heart ripped out?" Gold questioned,

"Yes he was a stable boy, or something, a commoner anyway." He replied,

"That's all I know will you help me?"

"Yes I will help you but in return you have to have Miss Swan present when you return what was stolen from you." Gold agreed,

"What, Why?"

"Let's Just say I'm invested in her future." Gold offered,

"I don't understand but I'll do it…how are you going to do it without her finding out?" Graham questioned,

"I want her to find out, so when she does she'll remember who it is with the power around here, because it seems we've had a little power issue since our coming to this world, she seems to think that because this land is without magic she has more power." Gold explained,

"Does she know who you really are?"

"I would say not because if she did she would have come to me and said something about it, because she knows where she stands." Gold replied,

"From what I heard in taverns when I was the huntsman it was always you that had the real magic, and everyone talked about how they made a deal with you, the only time I heard about the queen was when she killed Snow's father." Graham said,

"Yes well times have changed, you just make sure her Majesty is kept away from the crypt, or else you might just join her lover." Gold warned, "Meet me tomorrow and I'll have what you want." He added,

"Why can't I come with you it's late surely she will be in bed?" Graham asked,

"They're the conditions I work alone." Gold announced harshly,

"Alright I'll make sure she stays at home."

"How by arresting her?" Gold asked,

"No but there's one part of my life no one needs to know about." Graham said shamefully,

"Well that's your affair sheriff I have no intention of poking about where I don't have to…but I suggest you get a move on with whatever it is you have planned because I get to work soon and that leaves you with under ten minutes." He advised, but as Graham was about to walk out of the office,

"But you must be careful sheriff magic in this world is very unpredictable should anything go wrong I don't want your deputy coming over here getting the wrong idea." Gold said as a final warning,

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't…there's just one thing I have to say first." He paused,

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Your not as bad as everyone thinks."

"And what makes you say that, if you know who I am then you know what I've done?" Gold questioned,

"Yes but that was because of the curse, now you're just make ordinary deals and make good on them when someone doesn't."

"And why are you suddenly so agreeable with me sheriff?"

"Something never comes for nothing, and if someone's crazy enough to offer anything in return for a favour or magic, it's there own fault when that something is desired to be collected." Graham continued,

"Suddenly I'm the good guy."

"No…it's just that this is the first time I've actually come to know you after hearing all the stories in the taverns from the other huntsman, calling you unspeakable things, and only now do I realize it's the people who make the deals that should be criticized not you, they didn't have to make the deal, but they chose to." Graham explained,

"You have an excellent little thesis there sheriff, and as much as I would love to continue debating where I stand, I think it's time both of us got to work." He reminded, as he then watched Graham leave his office, he stood there for a while thinking about what the sheriff had said, because he was right,

Graham walked out of the pawnshop, with hope but shame in his stomach, and confusion still swimming in his head, although old had confirmed that the curse was very real, Henry was very right, and Emma was very clueless, he still couldn't grasp it himself. Perhaps it was the magnitude of what he was asking himself to believe; after all he had been living in Story Brooke for 28 years, and had come to know this as his life.

What was left of his heart was telling him that this was true, and that Regina really was the woman who had taken his heart and locked it away in a wooden box. And if it was true he was going to see this woman now, and ensure that she didn't leave her house for any reason whatsoever so that Gold could have a chance to find his heart.

He had never felt anything with her the whole time he shared her bed, but he soon found that the more he kissed her the more the retched memories of what she did to him returned. If Gold was who Henry had said, then Graham had just made a deal with the devil, but as he made that deal he discovered that that devil was more of a man than most people would care to admit.

Because he didn't have to sign anything with his blood, and under the hair he didn't catch a glimpse of horns, a tail, and there wasn't a single pitchfork in the entire building. Perhaps it was just a huge misunderstanding of his character; he wanted to tell Henry that, since he was the boy that had been trying to tell whoever would listen of this grand curse.

He was the boy that everyone thought was crazy, he was the boy that Emma pretended to believe just so that she could spend time with him, and he was the boy that lived in the same house, and had a mother that is the Evil Queen. Graham shoved his hands in the pockets of his parker, and continued down the street to his car, but was stopped when he heard the whining of an animal.

He hurried his steps and begun looking down the gaps between parked cars for the source of the sound, when finally he found the very same creature that had lead him to the location of his heart. The wolf was lying on its side with its face bloody along with its left front leg; Graham hurried to its side and offered words to soothe it.

"Hey boy what happened to you?" He asked stroking the soft white fur, the wolf whined in return,

"Don't worry I'll take care of you, you helped me so it's only fair that I help you in return." He assured, as he then slid his arms under the wolf and lifted him to his chest,

"I hope snow white likes wolves, because until I come back that's where you're going to have to stay, but when I do come back you can live with me." Graham said, though he didn't really expect the wolf to understand, although it did lick him on the cheek,

It was a short walk to Mary's house and when he arrived he kicked the door gently so that it wouldn't sound like he was trying to kick the door down.

"Coming." Came Mary's voice from inside,

**Well things are progressing how will the story end now? You can speculate if you like, and if you do feel free to tell me what you are thinking. Review Me!**


	3. It Was You

**Hi sorry for the delay, hope you will forgive me when you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3,

It Was You,

"Yes?" she asked, before she fully saw Graham,

"Graham what are you doing here?" She asked, sounding surprised,

"I need your help he's been hurt." Graham explained,

"Who has?" She asked, completely ignoring the grey and white wolf in the sheriff's arms,

"The wolf." He answered,

"Oh…sorry…wait you brought a wolf here, how did you get close enough to pick it up?" Mary asked, as she stepped out of the way so that Graham could walk in,

"He's been hurt I don't know how, but he's my friend he won't hurt you and I need you to look after him, don't take him to the shelter I don't want to take the chance of what they might do to him." He explained,

"You really care about this animal…why?" Mary asked, as she led Graham to a place on the floor near a window that she soon covered with a blanket,

"It's a long story and I don't really have time for it now, I just need you to promise me that you'll look after him." He dismissed, as he gently placed his friend down on the soft fur blanket,

"Yeah sure you have my word." She assured,

"Right Mary's going to help you so you let her, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Graham assured the wolf, as he stroked it softly in its head; it whined then turned to Mary and licked her hand that was examining his leg,

"That's amazing it's like he completely understood what you were saying…how did you do that?" She asked, amazed,

"He's my friend that's about all I can tell you for now." He apologized,

"Oh." She said, as if wandering,

"Well I have to go I will be back tomorrow." He said, before he rose to his feet and headed out the door,

"Right." Mary agreed, as he left her behind in bewilderment,

"Alright let's see if we can't get you cleaned up." Mary mused, as she stroked the soft pelt of the wolf, before she got up to retrieve the first aid kit,

After stepping onto the footpath once again, Graham turned to his watch only to discover that he now had less time to get to Regina's house and ensure that she stayed there. The worst case scenario that could arise would be that she had gone out, because if that was so the plan wouldn't work and he wouldn't get his heart.

Plus it would be out of the bag that he and Gold knew who each other were, and then anything could happen, and it wouldn't be for the better either, no matter which way you looked at it. But if Gold wanted Regina to find out what he had done, what was the need for secrecy; he understood why it was important to get Emma to believe in the curse. But what he didn't understand was why did Gold want Emma to remember, what was his deal in the matter?

He shoved these conflicting thoughts aside as his head was filled with the new images that had filled his head when he had stroked and carried his animal friend to Mary's house. The flashes that he had told Henry about became more detailed and he could here the voices of himself and snow white, but the moment his heart was claimed by Regina also haunted him.

He set himself to a fast walk, shoved his hands in his pockets once more, and set off for the Mayor's house, what he was about to do was necessary regardless of how much he was going to hate it. Because with his new memories came one that stated if he defied the Queen she would kill him by squeezing his heart until he eventually ceased to be.

He stopped on the porch of the grand white house and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, after a few seconds he saw the light turn on and then Regina answered the door.

"Graham how good to see you." She greeted,

"Is Henry asleep?"

"Yes as usual." She answered,

"Good."

He then placed both hands on the sides of her head and placed his lips against hers, once again once he kissed her there was a flash of a memory, but it wasn't about him, and it was right here in Story Brooke. It was outside the crypt that he had just managed to escape from before Regina had caught them; he saw her walking down a barely seen dirt path.

She was carrying a bunch of white lilies but she suddenly stopped mid stride as the wolf crossed her path, she then begun talking to it as it just stood there and stared.

"_So you're the wolf Graham was talking about, well you obviously won't be an occupant of this town very much longer if I have a hope in keeping him clueless." She said, as she then picked up a large enough stick to do some damage,_

"_Come here pet I have something for you, compliments of the Huntsman." The wolf took a step forward, _

_She swung at it, and caught it in the leg with a blood curdling crunch; it tumbled to the ground as Regina then swung again successfully catching the animal on the snout. With a large yelp of pain the wolf tried to scamper away, but it was caught several more times in the sides which explained his dirt ridden coat, he was basically limp as he disappeared into the forest to safety._

"_Let's see you come back now wolf, because if you do I'll make sure I kill you but with lead, and there's no way anyone would think anything of it either, especially when I mention Henry's safety." She muttered, to herself as she dropped the stick and returned to where she left her flowers,_

Graham drew away and took a deep breath.

"Graham are you alright?" Regina asked,

"I'm fine…that's just the first time I've ever felt anything with you." He said, and it wasn't entirely a lie because he now hated her,

"What do you feel?" She asked,

"Let me show you." He answered, as he then trailed kisses down her neck,

"Come let's go to bed I've had a long day." She insisted, as she took his arm and led him upstairs,

"Can't be any longer than mine."

"Well I went to put fresh flowers on my father's grave like I do every Wednesday, and when I was coming out of the crypt there was a wolf and it was growling at me, so I locked myself inside, I wish you could have been there to protect me." She lied in what appeared to be a genuinely scared tone,

"I'm sorry but don't worry I'm here to protect you now." He falsely assured, as they entered her room,

"I'll get into something more comfortable." She said, as she slipped her hand out of his and walked into the bathroom,

Once the door was closed he paced around the room, raking a hand roughly through his hair the urge to take something of a table or shelf and break it was immense. But he realized if he was caught acting like this he would be chancing making the Queen angry, and that was the last thing he wanted, so he quickly began to undress.

Mr. Gold was just leaving his shop as Graham got into bed with his capturer, with the use of his cane he made his way across the street and towards the entrance of the cemetery. His black gloves and coat kept the chill of the night air at bay, a lock pick set safely tucked away in his coat pocket the and full intent in his mind to retrieve Graham's stolen heart.

He stopped when he came to the crypt that Graham had spoken of; it wasn't hard to believe that something like this would belong to the Madame Mayor. I simple twist of the lock pick had the door signalling entry was now granted; Gold pushed the door open and walked inside, immediately looking for what could be a hidden trigger.

He found a vase and picked it up, shaking it he found that there was nothing in it, so he set it back down on its shelf, he glided his hands along the wall looking for a trigger but found nothing. After examining everything that was there including the stone coffin itself, he was beginning to wander if Graham had gotten it wrong, and that his heart wasn't actually here.

He made to sit down on the coffin, but as he did it shifted, so he set his attention to it, finding that it could be moved aside he placed both his hands on it and pushed. It moved across the floor and soon revealed a staircase that lead into an underground room that no doubt housed what he was looking for.

He grabbed his cane and continued down the stairs, as he reached the bottom he saw that there was a wall covered in what looked like safety deposit boxes. How he was going to find one heart out of a whole wall full of them wasn't going to be easy, he let out a sigh and began to examine each one carefully.

There were no locks on any of them, all they had was a circular insignia, so he pulled on several of them to see if they opened, but they didn't give, he continued until at last he found one that would open. So he pulled it out revealing a wooden box, opening the box he soon found what he thought was Graham's heart, but he couldn't be sure, and there was only one way to find out.

He took the heart carefully out of the box, and held it at a close distance to examine it, because he had never seen anything like it before no matter how many deals he had made and how much magic he had produced. When graham had told him that the queen had taken his heart he assumed that he was going to be finding a physical heart, but this looked more like a glass heart with his soul inside it.

But as he applied pressure to it he soon found that it was as malleable as if it were putty in his hands, and as he squeezed on the heart in the bedroom of the Regina's house Graham started to convulse in pain. He was jolted awake hunched over startling Regina; he then fell out of bed knocking the nightstand over in the process, as he gasped in the cruel pain.

"Graham, Graham what's wrong?" Regina asked,

Gold then stopped squeezing the heart and the pain stopped, but by that time there had been sufficient enough noise so that it sounded like a struggle was taking place.

"Honey what's wrong?" Regina asked again,

"I don't know." He replied,

"But are you alright now?"

"Yeah…but…" He cut himself off,

"But what?" She asked puzzlingly,

"Nothing." He answered, just then the door flew open,

"Mum are you alright I…" Henry stopped himself when he saw his mother kneeling beside Graham, he then ran out of the house,

"Henry wait." Graham pleaded but it was too late,

"Leave him he'll spend the night at Mary's and come back tomorrow." She dismissed,

"Yes but someone needs to explain this to him." Graham reasoned,

"So that can be done tomorrow, with whatever came over you a minute ago you're not going anywhere." She basically ordered,

"Perhaps you should have sent him to Mary's in the past." He offered,

"Perhaps your right, that way he was away from us, and Emma still got her way, you know I like your thinking dear." She agreed, as she helped him up and they got back into bed.

**So Henry has discovered what transpires between Graham and his adopted mother, but what will happen with him now that he knows what Graham has been up to? You can find out or speculate either one helps me, because I am looking for ideas in my story.**


	4. Memory Restored

**Hi welcome to my next chapter, but before I continue I want to inform you that I had made a mistake when I said this was going to be a short story it is going to be quite large, so I hope you enjoy the chapters as they upload…having said that. Enjoy! And Review!**

Chapter 4,

Memory Restored,

Gold found his trial of using Graham's heart sufficient enough, and so he placed it back in its wooden box, and closed the lid, leaving that compartment sticking out, he continued his search of the crypt. On a far wall he found something that caught his eye, he continued over to the shelf, and took down dust ridden blue high heeled shoes.

He knew who these belonged to, these belonged to Belle, if this was Regina's trophy room what would her shoes being doing down here, because the trick she had worked failed. Deep down in his heart he wanted so hard to believe that she was still alive and that the queen had something to do with the fact that he never saw her again, but deeper down, he knew she was gone forever.

Regardless of whether this woman was lost to him or not, there was no reason her shoes, something that meant so much to him should stay in this god forsaken place. So tucking them into his inner coat pocket, he soon found another item that caught her eye, there folded up on the same shelf was the exact same blue and white dress that she had also worn, covered in dust.

Maybe she had nothing to do with her disappearance but she sure must have had something to do with why her father had decided to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. Perhaps she had made a trip to the King to tell him that she needed to be cleansed after having spent so long with a man of such impurity, a man who was such a beast.

Tucking the dress into his inner jacket pocket, there was yet one last thing there for him to find, it was her small gold and diamond necklace. With the more he found the more his anger for the Mayor grew, and if it came down to it, he would gladly help Emma rip Henry out of the of his wicked mother regardless of the deal they made so that Henry became hers.

Having made sure that he had tucked everything into his inner coat pockets he then returned to where he had left the heart, taking it out of it's vaulted home, he pushed the drawer back in. He then took the cane firmly in his hand and began the incline back to the surface, but he had gotten a lot more out of this than he had expected.

After climbing the stairs, he placed the box on top of the stone coffin and leaning his cane against the wall; he then stood on the opposite side and pushed it back over the opening to the underground chamber. Once he made sure the Coffin was back in its exact place he took the box, in one hand and his cane in the other and then exited the crypt after he had locked the door from the inside.

After he returned to his pawnshop, he walked into his office and set the box on his desk, leaving it as if it were menial compared to what was hiding in the inner pockets of his coat. He took the items out carefully, and placed them on his desk as well, now he had more than a chipped cup, now he had her outfit, all that was missing was the woman to fill it.

As he starred at what he had just stolen, he allowed a single tear to run down his cheek, before he took the newly acquired possessions and placed them in his desk drawer locking it. He then took his cane in his hand and left his office, and his shop a second time, only this time he was heading home with a heavy heart.

_The Following Morning,_

Found Graham reliving the last moments of his life, in one final vision, his kill before he made his way to a tavern with his friend the wolf, his fight with one of the men in the tavern. The queen hiring him to kill a woman, his pursuit of the woman he was trying to kill, the courage and kindness that she showed in death, he now new everything about his past. He then jolted upright in bed.

He looked at the clock in the house on the nightstand and saw that it was fifteen to nine, so he jumped out of bed; he looked over at Regina still sleeping. That was going to be the last time he shared her bed if everything went according to plan with Gold, and his break in of the Mills crypt.

After pulling on his clothes, he gave one resentful look at what used to be his prison master, before he left the room, hurrying down the stairs he reached the front door, and ran out not looking back. As he jogged in the cold morning air, he could see his breath flowing away from him, he was running away from his life and creating a new one, this was his moment.

But before all that he needed his friend to be alright, after having found out what happened to him, the beating he took he had to check and see if everything was going to be okay. He was breathless by the time he made it to Mary's house, he knocked as softly as he could but still it must have echoed throughout the small house.

Mary answered the door, "Graham I thought it might be you." She greeted, all though the look she gave him was hostile,

"Is he alright?" Graham asked,

"Come in and see for yourself." She offered,

"You know Graham when you said this wolf wouldn't hurt us I was sceptical." Emma greeted, with a mouth full of cereal,

He knelt down and stroked his hand across the wolf's soft muzzle, it licked him as he did so, "How bad is he hurt?" When he didn't get an answer he stood up and faced them,

"What?" He demanded, in an irritable mood,

"What…I think we should be asking that question." Mary countered,

"What am I meant to have done?" He asked,

"So now you're denying it…and after Henry saw you." She continued,

"I can explain that." He defended,

"Well please start explaining." Mary agreed,

"No to you." He said flatly,

"And why is that?" Emma asked,

"Because the both of you would never understand especially you." He finished looking at Emma,

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who pretends to believe their son, when you're really lying just to spend time with him, I suggest you keep your judgment to yourself until you realize what it is your doing, because you can help yourself I can't." He judged,

"You could've helped yourself you just didn't want to." Mary said,

"You know nothing about it…Age." He called, and as if the wolf was never hurt he got up and took is place by Graham's side, "Mary Maigret, Emma." He said as farewell before he left with the wolf, leaving the girls in amazement,

He walked towards Gold's pawnshop with his friend following faithfully behind, and although he had a mild limp he still followed, and he walked in first as Graham held the door open. And he was the first to enter Gold's office.

"Well I see you found your friend…although he doesn't seem to be faring to well right now." Gold greeted, as he bent over to stroke the animal's soft coat, checking the injuries and it let him, "Did he come in contact with the front of a car sheriff?" He asked,

"No Regina did that." Graham replied, somewhat aggressively,

"Well, well it appears she doesn't want you following the wolf to her crypt, although it's a little late for that now." He said, as he ran a his hand over the animal's leg,

"Do you have it?" Graham asked,

"That depends but you might want to put some ice on that leg." He answered,

"Depends on what we had a deal?" Graham questioned,

"Well I can't just give you anyone's heart now can I…you see down in that crypt is a whole wall covered in locked draws and any one of them could have had your heart in it." He explained,

"So how do we know which one is the right one?" Graham asked bewildered,

"Well I already tried a theory last night." Gold explained, as he rose to his full height,

"Which was?"

"Well did you feel any sort of pain last night at any time?" He asked,

"Yes actually, I felt like I was having a heart attack, my arm was aching, and my chest was pounding." Graham answered,

"Well then I have the heart you're looking for sheriff." Gold said, as he took a box out of his desk drawer, and then walked over and handed it to Graham,

"It's in here?"

"Yes you can have a look if you want to." Gold offered, as he walked back around to the other side of the desk,

Graham lifted the lid of the box sceptically, and there greeting him was the same glowing heart that was stolen from him years ago when he was the huntsman.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Well you can start by living up to your end of the deal, and keeping my identity between just the two of us, and maybe Henry if you see fit." Gold offered,

"Of course…come on Age." He agreed, as he then left Gold's office and pawnshop, to go and find Henry who at this time was in school,

The first stop he was going to make was at the office, where he was going to leave Age so that there wouldn't be a chance of him getting seen by Regina. Although he knew one day he would get found out, that day didn't have to be today if he could help it, so he entered his office at the sheriff's department.

He saw that Age was still hurting, so he took a blanket down from the wardrobe, and made a bed in his office, he then set a bowl of water down next to it so that he wouldn't go thirsty, the only thing he didn't have was food. This animal was basically his family so dog food just seemed wrong, so he was going to have to make a note of getting some meat or something, because it was who knows how long he had gone without eating.

The wolf looked up at Graham and whined, "I know I need to find something for you to eat, getting you back after 28 years is different, but nice, before I go I'll put something on that leg." He explained, He walked into another room and returned with a first aid kit, which he then used to apply ointment to the wound and cover it with a bandage,

"I'll be back later, with some food I promise." He assured, as he watched age lie down on the blanket before he left to find Henry, he had a bit of explaining to do,

_School Grounds,_

Graham turned the car off and pulled out the keys, slipping them into his pocket he got out of the car and straightened his clothes, locking the door. He took one look through the window to the passenger's side to make sure that the box containing his heart was still hidden under a rag.

After doing this he strode across the school parking lot and onto the grounds so that he could find Henry, who probably wanted nothing to do with him. He could hear a lot of commotion coming from the other side of the building, so making his way down the corridor lined with lockers; he made it out into the playground.

The class was on lunch break, though most chose to use that time for fun, and games rather than eating, he soon found Henry sitting by himself on a bench reading his book. Graham walked over with the hope of reconciling himself in the boy's eyes.

"You're not playing with the other children Henry?" Graham asked innocently,

"They think I'm crazy…but then you do to, what she do put you up to tricking me?" Henry convicted, after slamming his book shut, and starring angrily at Graham, he simply sat beside Henry instead of fighting back,

"Henry do you know what happened to the huntsman after the Queen took out his heart?" Graham asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder,

"No why?" Henry asked in return,

"Well after she did that she told him that he was now her pet, and that from that moment forward he was to do everything that she said, and if he tried to leave her and run away, she would kill him." He explained,

"And how do you know that unless." He cut himself off,

"That's right Henry I remember I remember everything about myself and Snow White…Mary Margaret." He answered,

"But how?" Henry asked,

"Well my friend the wolf Age, when I touch him I get flashes of my past he helped me remember, and Regina helped me remember things that I wish I could have forgotten for good." He explained,

"So when I caught you with her last night, it was because you had become her slave, and you knew that if you didn't do what she wanted she would kill you." Henry said,

"That's right but she also knows everything about herself too, and she knows about the wolf, she tried to kill him, that night I found him between two parked cars he was covered in blood so I took him to Margaret's place so she could look after him, while I made sure Regina didn't leave her house." Graham continued,

"Why wasn't she allowed to leave her house?"

"Because someone was doing something for me, and bare with me I know it might sound terrible but his not like what everyone makes him out to be, Age approved of him too." Graham explained,

"Who's not as bad as everyone says?" Henry inquired,

"I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin." He answered,

"You did what?"

"I asked him if he could find my heart for me, and in return he wants me to have Emma present when I put it back." Graham quickly explained,

"Are you sure that's all he wants, I thought he would be the last person to want the curse broken." Henry admitted,

"Well that's all he wanted and last night he found my heart for me, it's in my car."

"You brought it with you?" Henry asked,

"I thought keeping it with me would be the safest thing." Graham answered,

"Can I see it?"

"Of course that's the whole reason I'm here you need to come with me to the sheriff's department and convince Emma to show up because we had a fight this morning." Graham explained,

"About what?"

"Well it appears you might have told Mary and Emma about me and Regina last night, and we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, when I went to see Age."

"Well that makes sense." Henry agreed, "But don't worry I'll have Emma with us in no time…let's get going." He encouraged, as he packed his book into his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder he followed Graham to the school parking lot,

When the two made it out to the department issued car, Graham unlocked the passenger's door for Henry before he unlocked the driver's door for himself. Taking the box out from under its covering he waited for Henry to put his backpack in the boot and get in before he revealed it.

When Henry was in the car and the door was closed Graham flipped the lid on the box revealing the heart that lay inside, "Wow…this means it's true, that the curse is real, that I'm right." Henry blurted out nearly at once,

"Yes, and I have you and Gold to thank for this." Graham said,

"It doesn't actually look like your heart though, it looks more like glass, and your soul and feeling's are trapped in there." Henry admitted,

"I know it's not my real heart because Emma showed me that mine was beating after I left your house, and that was before the wolf appeared and took us to Regina's vault." Graham explained,

"This will be all Emma needs to believe, and then she can break the curse." Henry said over excitedly,

"How exactly are you going to get Emma to come to the Sheriff's department, considering I'm going to be there?" Graham asked,

"With this." Henry answered, as he took a walkie talkie out of his pocket, and then issued a code red for operation cobra and that they were to meet at the sheriff's department, "If this doesn't get her there nothing will."

"But what if the heart isn't enough?"

"I don't see how it wouldn't be, after she sees it she'll have no choice but to believe." Henry reasoned,

"But what if she doesn't want to believe?"

"Then we're going to have to tell Rumplestiltskin something aren't we because you broke his deal, and no one breaks his deals." Henry answered,

"Well ten let's see shall we, buckle up." Graham, said, as he put on his seat belt and turned the key in the ignition,

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review!**


	5. All Magic Comes With A Price

**W****ell this has been a long time coming I hope you don't want to throw rocks at me yet, but here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 5,

All Magic Come At A Price,

They arrived at the department after a stop at a supermarket, and found that Emma's little yellow bug had not yet pulled into a parking space, so they were first there. They both got out, and Henry ended up carrying his backpack and the shopping bag, while Graham handled his heart like the frailest thing in the world that it was.

Henry's backpack was pushed against a desk, while Graham placed his heart in the lockable desk of his little glass office; he then took what he had bought out of the plastic shopping bag and sat it on his desk.

"You said the wolf was here where is he?" Henry asked,

"Come in here." Graham gestured, and so Henry walked slowly into the office where he soon found the wolf lying on a blanket,

"Regina did this to him?" He asked,

"Yes with a stick, right after we left the crypt." Graham answered,

He tore the plastic covering off the meat packet, Age's ears instantly flicked forward, so he then placed a handful of venison cubes down on the blanket, which Age then devoured without any trouble at all. Graham had just placed another handful of meat on the blanket when the front door of the department opened and Emma walked in, both rose to their feet.

"Well Henry I'm here what's the big code red?" She asked,

"Sheriff Graham, the Huntsman is about to put his heart back…and if this doesn't get you to believe then nothing will." Henry answered, as he walked out of the small office towards Emma,

"He's right Emma I know who I am, and I know that this whole town is trapped in a curse, and I also know this might be hard for you to believe but if what I have here doesn't make you believe than nothing will." Graham seconded,

"Henry, Graham, what's the real reason you wanted me here." Emma asked, she really didn't want to believe,

"Show her Graham." Henry encouraged, as Graham took the box out of his desk drawer and flipped the lid for Emma to see,

"What is that?" Emma asked, her voice sounding horrified,

"I told you it's my heart; the Queen took it from me when I failed to kill your mother she never wanted me to feel again." Graham explained,

"Where did you get it?" Emma questioned,

"Rumplestiltskin found it for me." Graham answered,

"You made a deal with him?" She asked,

"So have you."

"I don't even know who he is yet…" she protested,

"You owe me your life Emma, if it wasn't for me you would never have been born, I spared your mother." Graham hushed,

"You mean Mary Margaret; you're trying to say she's my mother, and that David Nolan is my father, how can that be there not even together?" Emma asked in disbelief,

"Graham." Henry signalled,

So Graham then took the heart out of the box carefully and lifted it to his chest, there was a moment of hesitation before he then placed the heart against his chest, and it appeared to then have been absorbed by his body. There was a few seconds delay as Graham saw a flash of a life that wasn't his, before he jolted back against the desk that was behind him, he was breathing heavily and his face was tangled in confusion and shock.

"Graham are you okay?" Emma asked,

"I'm fine…this makes no sense I saw…I saw." That was all he had time to say before all of a sudden he collapsed on the floor,

"Graham…Graham." Emma rushed over to him and checked his breathing, he was still alive,

"Henry call an ambulance." Emma ordered worriedly,

"We can't the wolf." Henry protested,

"I'll handle it just call an ambulance."

"Alright but you can't even accidentally let something about the heart slip out, because Regina will know that you believe in the curse." Henry warned, before he grabbed the receiver of the phone that sat on the desk,

As much as it tore at Emma, she knew she had to leave Graham for a moment; the curse was all too real now Henry had been right and all this time she had just been pretending to believe him for the reason graham had accused her of. She got up off the floor and grabbed the box that held the heart and locked it in the desk that Graham had previously hidden it in; she grabbed the keys from Graham and locked it away safely.

The wolf had started howling shortly after Graham had collapsed but Emma had been oblivious to it because she was in a world of her own for a moment. When she shoved the keys to the desk into her pocket she realized that the wolf was howling, and so though sceptical she soon scooped him up and carried him to the closet. She gave him a sympathetic look saying 'forgive me' as she then closed the door.

"The ambulance is on its way." Henry reported,

"Henry who in this town is Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked,

"Mr. Gold is." He answered,

"Thank you, now run as fast as you can back to school I don't want Regina finding out that you're here, it'll only cause her to suspect something was going on in here." Emma reasoned,

"Your right." Henry agreed as he grabbed his pack, "Oh and Emma…Thanks for believing." He then darted out the door,

"Your welcome." She whispered to herself, as she then ran back over to Graham, who was still lying lifelessly on the floor,

The Paramedics soon came through the door and carried Graham away to the hospital, and after all the technicalities were sorted out Emma made her way back to the sheriff's department, and let Age out of the closet, he returned to his blanket on the floor. And after that was taken care of Emma left the building and began marching towards Gold's pawnshop to make sure a few questions were answered.

She walked through the front door and over to the counter where he was standing, "Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of a believer?" He asked,

"The fact that you're asking that question means you know the answer Rumplestiltskin." She returned,

"So you do believe, if that's the case I don't understand what your doing here when you can be breaking the curse, and freeing us." Gold admitted,

"I'm here because of Graham." She said,

"And why's that Miss Swan?" He asked,

"Soon after he returned the heart that you gave him he collapsed on the floor, he's in a coma, would you mind explaining why that is?" She answered, and questioned,

"Well it's rather simple dearie, magic in this world is unpredictable, which means what could have been fateless in our world, is now hazardous in this world." Gold explained,

"So you're saying he could die?" She asked,

"There is that chance but I don't think it'll come to that." Gold answered,

"You knew this would happen that's why you're his emergency contact." She realized,

"I 'assumed' something like this would happen which is why I warned him that magic in this land was unpredictable before anything happened, but when it's something as precious as your heart at stake I assumed he didn't care much for warnings." Gold corrected,

"You wanted me present when Graham put his heart back why, why do you want the curse broken from what I've learned from Henry you were imprisoned before you were sent here?" Emma asked,

"Miss Swan I'm the one who created the curse." He informed,

"You?"

"Oh yes, but I gave it to the Queen, I knew she would be eager to destroy Snow White, so I knew it would be in good hands…ever since I lost my son I have been trying to get to this world because it was what he would have wanted." He explained, though he was lying,

"You had a son?" She asked,

"Yes Baelfire, I lost him." Gold answered,

"If you wanted to get to this world so badly why didn't you just enact the curse yourself, why give it to Regina?" Emma asked,

"Because I know a desperate soul when I see one." He answered,

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I knew she would do whatever it took to destroy Snow and Charming's happiness, even killing her own father, I had lost enough so I wasn't about to take more away just to get to a land that had no magic." He continued,

"Which is why you stayed in the dungeon without trying to escape, because you knew she would enact the curse." Emma realized,

"Clever conclusion Miss Swan, I only remembered who I was and who everyone else was when I met you for the first time in the hotel. Your parents came to me while I was in their dungeon, and they asked me about the curse, they wanted to know if there was a way to save themselves. I told them that you would be the saviour and on your twenty eighth-birthday you would come back to save everyone, in return she gave me your name, which is why I remembered everything when I heard your name." He explained,

"You planned this all from the beginning." She said,

"Oh yes…and I think it was worth it too." He confessed,

"What makes you think they won't lock you up again once they find out who you are?" Emma asked,

"I don't have to remind you that you still owe me a favour do I?" He asked,

"You'd use my favour to save yourself?" She asked,

"Yes, and once I put Story Brooke behind me I assure you; you would never see me again." He answered, "But you might want to do something about Regina because once they find out who she is they'll try and kill her." He added,

"I swear if he dies I will arrest you." She warned,

"On a charge that would be purely fiction in the eyes of the town, how many people do you really think will believe that I gave him his heart, not even one I suspect?" Gold reasoned,

"I'll see you later Mr. Gold." She said, as she made to turn and leave,

"And I you Miss Swan." He agreed, as he watched her leave,

She returned to the hospital after she left Gold and soon found that the Madame Mayor was there as well, and it appeared she had a few choice words to say.

"What happened here Miss Swan?" Regina demanded,

"I don't know we were talking in the office and all of a sudden he just collapsed." Emma replied,

"He was in perfect health when I saw him last, do you really expect me to believe that he just collapsed?" she asked,

"Yes that's exactly what I expect you to believe." Emma answered,

"What have I ever done to you so that you would keep coming back after everything that I hold dear?" Regina demanded,

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's you."

"None of this happened until you got here." Regina countered,

"Henry came and found me; he was miserable, maybe Madame Mayor you should take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror and ask your self this…why is he running away from you." Emma said, driving the splinter deep,

"If you don't stay away from Graham, I swear you will never see Henry again." Regina said, making sure that Emma would let the hint to leave Graham alone, "Do you understand?" Emma remained silent,

"I'll take that as a yes…good day Miss Swan." She said, as she pushed by Emma and walked away,

**Well Graham sure got more than he expected, but will he ever wake from his coma or was the price for this magic the price of his life? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	6. Walkabout

**Hey sorry for the delay you lovely people out there, hope you can forgive me I made this chapter larger than the rest. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6,

Walkabout,

_That Night,_

Emma returned to the sheriff's department, and walked over to the closet opening it and letting the wolf out, but he was quite happily lying on a pile of clothes that had become his bed.

"Hey I need you to get up you have to live with me tonight, Graham probably won't be coming to get you any time soon." Emma explained, the wolf whined in return,

"I know I want him back too." She admitted, as she scooped the animal up and carried it out the door to her car, so that he could find refuge in the warm home she shared with Mary Margaret,

_At The Hospital,_

Graham's mind was far from inactive because his heart that had now been made whole showed visions of people who had touched it. He saw the Queen, he saw Rumplestiltskins, and he saw someone who had no connection to him at all Belle, he saw a woman her hair was a light brown, and she appeared to share royalty with the King of some land.

He saw Rumplestiltskin come in and take her, he saw him save her when she fell from a ladder, he saw her going to town and the Queen meeting her along the way. He saw her returning to Rumplestiltskin, he saw her kiss him, he saw him fly into a rage, he saw him throw her into the dungeon, and he saw where they parted ways.

He saw the Queen visit Rumplestiltskin, he saw her telling him that the woman who left had died, he saw Rumplestiltskin cry after he had replaced a golden chalice with the cup she had chipped. But then he saw the vision of the Queen kidnapping Belle, and locking her in the dungeon.

_Belle was upset as she walked down the road that lead to her father, she had missed him it had been so long since they had seen each other, but then something stopped her._

"_So did the kiss work?" The Queen asked, as she appeared out of no where,_

"_You tricked me; you wanted to use me to make him just an ordinary man again." Belle convicted,_

"_Well I am surprised it took you that long to figure it out, see here's the thing I don't care a single thing about you, but I knew you cared about Rumple so I found a chance to destroy him." She answered,_

"_Who are you, and how could you do that it was true love?" Belle asked,_

"_Simple, a Snow White destroyed my happiness when I found true love, so therefore you don't deserve to be happy." The Queen answered,_

"_I don't even know Snow White." _

"_That doesn't matter…however you're still useful to me, so you won't be going back to your father." She said,_

"_Well I don't think there's much you can do about it." Belle dismissed, as she started walking again,_

"_We shall see." The Queen muttered to herself, "Guards." She called, and soon Belle was surrounded, they soon seized her,_

"_Let me go now." Belle ordered,_

"_Perhaps I will when I come up with a way to get rid of that little imp once and for all." The Queen said referring to Rumplestiltskin, as she made a prison wagon appear out of pure magic,_

"_No let me go." Belle continued to protest, even as they threw her into the wagon,_

_The memory soon flashed forward to a more recent time; soon after he had become the Queen's prisoner he made a trip to the dungeons, where unknowingly to him he met Belle. She had her hands gripped on the bars of her cell, looking out, her hair was messy and her dress was filthy, he walked by her cell, she reached out and caught his sleeve, he stopped._

"_Please you look like a man with some compassion, you're not like the other guards, please help me." She begged,_

"_I'm sorry I can't…I'm a prisoner as much as you are." Graham said, before he tore his arm away form her and walked away, though she continued to call out to him,_

He jolted upright in bed as if he was a loose board that someone had stepped on and flicked up the end, he looked around it was morning he could tell by the sunlight coming through the window. He soon worked out where he was when he saw that he had tubes and wires attached to him, and the walls and floor were a suffocating white color.

He tore the hindering equipment off of himself and got out of bed, he made his way over to the wardrobe where he found his clothes and so he quickly dressed. The next thing which was slightly harder, was escaping, but he was going to rely on his huntsman abilities to get out of here, because when he was in the forest he ran into stickier situations than this.

He ducked nurses and doctors as he made his way to the front door but as he did a flash hit him, _26390, _he saw the code flash before him as if it was his own memory, but it wasn't. Then he saw Belle dressed in white and she was locked in an empty room, she had to be in Story Brooke somewhere, because she was still a prisoner before they were sent here.

Recovering from the intake of the memory he continued out the door and down the street towards Mr. Gold's pawnshop, he opened the door cautiously, and approached the counter. And when no one came to answer the door he walked around the counter and into the office where he had spoken to Gold previously.

"Rumplestiltskin." Graham interrupted,

"Sheriff…I didn't expect to see you so soon." Gold admitted, a little startled, "Your deputy was here like I said accusing me of having a hand in your misfortune."

"Sorry but can I talk to you?" Graham asked,

"Of course, about what?" Gold asked,

Graham starred past Gold as he walked away from what he was working on, because there in the very room was the dress that he saw Belle wearing, so it was real, Gold did love her. He walked several steps towards the material lined manikin that that dress was hanging on to get a better look, but Gold was getting curious.

"Sheriff?"

"I know these clothes." Graham said,

"What?"

"That's why I'm here to talk to you, to ask if you know a woman named Belle." Graham explained,

"And why would you want to know?" Gold asked,

"Because I saw you and her in a dream last night, the Queen was also there." He said, "Where you two in love?" Graham asked,

"Who told you about me and Belle?" Gold asked, as he tried to keep his emotions at bay,

"I told you I saw it in a dream, while I was in the hospital…she told you that Belle was dead, she lied." Graham continued,

"Pardon?"

"Belle isn't dead; when you told her to leave she was returning to her father only the Queen met her on the road, she kidnapped her and sent her to the dungeon, I didn't know it at the time but I met her once." Graham made clear, Gold went silent,

"Gold?"

"If you're right and if she is still alive, then she has to be in Story Brooke somewhere, Regina must have her hidden in some other dungeon away from me, no doubt to use her to get to me the next time I cross her path." Gold noted,

"I also saw a number." Graham said,

"A number?"

"Yes, 26390, does that mean anything to you?" Graham asked,

"Unfortunately not, I haven't seen anything in this town with a number lock on it." Gold answered sadly, "But what you have found, when we eventually find the lock is the combination to free Belle." He explained,

"How do we look for it without getting Regina suspicious?" Graham asked,

"We don't."

"Pardon?"

"I think it's time we let her in on us, I think you should pay her a visit and tell her all the things I can imagine you've wanted too ever since you knew the heart was in safe hands." Gold explained,

"I should go back to the hospital then, because no doubt she's there already coming to check up on me." Graham agreed,

"Sounds like a good idea that way you'll make more of an impression, which means she'll skip thinking twice before she grounds your heart into dust, only thing is it's now back in the hands of whom it was taken from." Gold said,

"How will her not finding my heart tell her it was us, she might think it was anyone?" Graham questioned,

"Yes but I left a special something in the draw that had your heart, so she'll definitely know it was me that took it, she'll be coming here for blood." He explained,

"Then you should put the dress away, or she'll know that you're involved in anything that we might get caught in the middle of." Graham reasoned,

"You're quite right; while you pay a visit to Regina I'll put it away." Gold agreed,

"Then I'll see you later, maybe sooner if I remember anything else." Graham said before he left the office and walked outside, into the crisp morning air,

"How can he be gone?" Regina demanded,

"We don't know but when we went to check on him this morning his wasn't there, and his clothes are gone too." The doctor explained,

"I would hate to think that you had something to do with this Miss Swan." Regina said, as she turned to Emma,

"I want to know where he is just as much as you do, because if you remember the same thing happened to David Nolan." Emma assured,

"Well then why don't you start doing what you're paid to do…find him." Regina ordered,

"With pleasure." Emma confessed, because the sooner she got away from that wretched woman the better, so she left the room and the building,

"If anything happens to Graham I assure you there will be consequences for the entire hospital." Regina threatened,

"I don't think that's necessary." Graham protested,

"Graham there you are, are you alright?" Regina asked, having gotten over the initial shock of seeing Graham appear out of nowhere,

"I'm fine there was just something that I had to do." Graham answered,

"Well in that case now that we've found you how about you come home with me" Regina said, as she moved a little too close to Graham,

"Of course Regina." Graham coincided,

"Then let's go shall we." She said, as she took his arm and led him out of the hospital,

_Mills Estate,_

Regina and Graham walked into the house, and as she tried to kiss him, he stepped away from her; this was his chance to tell her all the things he always wanted to since he remembered what she had done to him.

"Graham what's wrong?" She asked,

"Do you remember when I told you it was the first time I felt anything with you?" Graham asked,

"Yes why?"

"Well I want you to know what I felt." He said, as he moved his mouth close to her ear so he could whisper in it, "I feel hate."

"What?"

"For the first time Regina I feel, and I hate you I hate what you did to me, and I especially hate the way you pretend to love Henry." Graham explained,

"Emma told you to do this didn't she…she put ideas in your head, to turn you against me?" Regina asked, her voice cracking under anger,

"No Regina, I think you know why I'm doing this, I think you know I know who we both are." Graham corrected,

"What are you saying dear?"

"Enough of the charade, I know who you are you're the Queen who killed Snow White's father, you're the one who took my heart, but regardless of that I'm not going to be your slave any more, it's over." He announced,

"You've been speaking to Henry."

"And his right, he's right about everything, you can try to ruin Snow and Charming's happiness but I'm not going to let you ruin mine, not now that I know who I am." He said,

"He sees a psychiatrist Graham he's imagination has taken over his reality." Regina stated,

"You're losing this battle Regina starting with me, and I'm going to make sure everyone else believes by the time I'm done with you." Graham swore,

"Graham…"

"The question is, are you willing to expose yourself to stop me, risking everybody else finding out who you are and what you've done?" He asked, her look of fake worry turned into real panic,

"Graham I will find away to make you see that what you are saying is just a story." Regina promised,

"Enough Regina it's over, you're going to lose." He repeated, as he then walked out the door,

Once he left her facial expression changed, the tears she had managed to win Graham over faded and she glared at his back as she watched him walk down the path.

"We shall see." She said, as she walked through the house to the other side, and left out the back door, and she walked towards what just happened to be the cemetery,

As Graham walked down the pathway lost in thought, trying to make sense of the vision he saw while he was in a coma, Emma spotted him and called out but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Graham." She called, as she touched him on the shoulder making him jump, "Didn't you hear me I've been calling you?" She asked,

"Sorry I was lost in thought, what do you want?" He asked in return,

"We need to get you back to the hospital, Regina's bearing down on me because you've gone missing, so let's go." She said,

"I've already spoken with Regina." He explained,

"You have when?" Emma asked,

"After you left I went in and spoke with Regina, I offered quit a few choice words, I suspect she'll try and kill me now, Gold says he has everything under control though, I hope his right." Graham explained,

"Well we'll find out…you want to come over to Mary's place Age is there I think he misses you." Emma offered,

"Alright…Emma can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I know what it was like to live through 28 years without being able to feel anything, but what's it like to see your parent's everyday and know that they aren't together and that they don't know you?" Graham asked,

"It's hard, Regina has destroyed their lives together, and I know that if I tell them that I'm their daughter they'd think I'm crazy and I would only push them further away then they are now. I live with Mary, it's like I'm a child in a custody battle that was won by my mother, but she doesn't want to know me, perhaps if I asked Rumplestiltskin he'd be able to…" She cut herself off,

"What is it?" Graham asked,

"You go on ahead; I'm going to speak to Gold." Emma said,

"Be careful Emma, even though he's not the man everyone says he is, you have to watch what you agree to give him in return for his help, I had nothing to lose, but you do, and you already owe him one favour." Graham warned,

"Don't worry he's already reminded me that I owe him a favour, I'm not going to give him anything that I'm not wiling to lose." She assured, as they parted ways,

**So the plot is beginning to thicken Graham is starting to remember parts of Rumplestiltskins life, is Belle really dead? Of course not everyone knows Regina has her locked up in the psychiatric ward of the StoryBrooke hospital. So what will happen now?**


	7. Please

**Hi Guys, next chapter at last hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7,

Please,

As Emma walked into Gold's pawnshop, he greeted her by offering her a smile from where he stood behind the counter, she walked towards him with a sceptical look on her face.

"Miss Swan, besides the fact that you're probably not here to apologize for assuming I had a hand in the Sheriff disappearance, I can assume that you want to enlist the help of Rumplestiltskin, so what can I do for you?" He asked,

"I need your help with something." She said,

"Something or someone?" He asked,

"You know that Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents, how can I get them to believe in the curse as well without having them believe I'm crazy?" She asked,

"Well the sheriff's memory was restored when he kissed you perhaps you can trigger them the same way." He offered,

"How, I'm not kissing anyone else." She stated,

"That's not what I had in mind Miss Swan I assure you, because that would without a doubt push your parents further away from you than they are already." Gold assured,

"Then what did you have in mind Mr. Gold?" She asked,

"Gold is just a cover name; feel free to call me Rumplestiltskin when it's just us." He said, "But I do have with me at this time something that belonged to your father, it might just help." He added,

"What is it?" Emma asked, he placed a case on the counter and opened it so she could see,

"It's his sword." He said,

"What about my mother?" Emma questioned,

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I have no items related to your mother it's your father or nothing." He explained,

"I can't do it, knowing who you are and who others are and what they mean to you is a torture, I can't have him know who he is and who Mary is, it would only kill him more than it is now, because he already loves her." Emma announced,

"An honourable decision Miss Swan, and I respect you for it, you're not like all the other people I've made deals with you're not selfish you have the interest of those you love in mind, so I'll keep this safe until perhaps another time you need it, like I said the second time we met I like you." He admitted,

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin." She made to leave,

"Miss Swan…before you go, if there is anything I can do to help you and your parents, I'll be glad to help and you know where you can find me." He announced,

"Thank you." She then turned and left,

When Emma left Gold walked into his office and pulled the drawer open on his desk, revealing the items that belonged to Belle inside, Graham had told him that she was alive, and that the Queen was holding her. But to him all that said was that the Queen had been the one to torture Belle with scourges and flaying, and that Belle ended up jumping off her tower. This explained why her things were as Trophy's in the Queen's crypt.

_Cemetery,_

Regina was furious as she walked down the pathway that lead to her father's crypt, but she was there for more than honouring the dead, she was there to ensure that someone was seen dead. She had warned the huntsman that when she took his heart if he ever tried to escape or disobey her it would result in his death, and now she was going to make good on her word.

She took the key out of her coat pocket and placed it in the lock, a familiar clicking sound was heard before she pushed the door open; she walked in and locked the door behind her. She walked over to her crypt and placed both her hands on it before she pushed it across the room exposing the passage way to her vault that had already been raided.

She walked over to the wall pushing the black curtains out of the way in the process; she pulled open the drawer that she knew Graham's heart was in, but she didn't find the heart. Instead in its place was a small white card, she took it out and read the single word that was displayed there, the word that revealed who had taken what had been here.

"_Please"_

She slammed the drawer shut and shoved the card into her pocket, and as walked back out through the passageway she noticed that several other things had been pilfered, she pushed the stone coffin back over the opening. Quickly unlocking the door and slamming it shut locking it behind her; she strode down the riverbed stone covered pathway towards the one person she knew said this single word to her, on multiple occasions.

She pushed through the door of Gold's pawnshop violently, causing the bells to tremble fearfully, almost at the point of being torn from the string they hung on and falling to the floor. She walked up to the counter a sadistic twist in her lips, and slammed the card on the counter, moving her hand she revealed the word on it, she then looked up at Gold who wasn't even fazed by her entrance.

"Who are you?" She demanded,

"I'm hurt your majesty surely you would remember the man that gave you the blessed curse that sent us here." Gold taunted,

"Rumplestiltskin."

"I didn't think it would take you long to figure it out." He admitted,

"What have you done?" She demanded again, in her anger filled tone,

"I helped you I do believe." He answered,

"By breaking into my father's crypt and stealing a heart from my vault…how is that helping?" She demanded yet again,

"Calm down."

"I will…"

"Please." Regina then managed to calm down,

"That's better…now you'll thank me your majesty." He said,

"And why is that?" she asked,

"Because I did you a favour." He answered,

"And pray tell what that would be."

"Sheriff Graham came here asking for my help, he told me that you had taken his heart and that he wanted me to get it for him." He explained,

"I'm listening."

"So I agreed on one condition, he had to promise not to tell anyone else about what he knew, about the heart and himself, especially to Miss Swan." He finished,

But he threatened to tell everyone about the curse." She said,

"Well I had to find a way to get you into the crypt to discover the note I left behind didn't I?" He asked cockily,

"And you didn't think to tell me?" she asked,

"Well I thought it would be more entertaining this way and I proved myself to be correct." He answered,

"Well now that we know each other, why don't you tell me why you want the curse to stay the way it is?" She asked,

"Well if you remember the last time we met I was in Snow and Charming's prison, which means if they know who I am what makes you think they won't continue where they left off?" He reasoned,

"So why don't you just leave Story Brooke?" She asked,

"Because if you haven't noticed if you try to leave Story Brooke bad things happen dearie." He answered,

"And I'm meant to believe that you're doing this just so you stay out of prison, when you could easily have the curse broken so that you could leave this place?" She asked, in a sceptical manner,

"Amongst other things." He answered,

"And what are they?" She asked,

"My life your majesty is my life, and I don't think your included in it…and if that's all we're done here." He announced,

"You're not still mad at me because of what happened to that girl I met on the road are you, because I know you took her things as well?" Regina asked, driving the wedge deeper, because she knew he was the one who pilfered her things,

"We're done." He reminded,

"Not quite…you loved her didn't you, when you vowed you wouldn't love anything else until you found your son." She mocked,

"Please." He said his mouth twisted into a sneer, speaking the magic word that had power to make her do anything,

"Fine we'll talk more later." She said defiantly, as she laughed mockingly at him before she then turned and walked out the door,

Rumplestiltskin wandered, could Graham be right, could Belle still be alive, could she be a prisoner in StoryBrooke somewhere, he readily wanted to believe that, but he didn't want his heart broken once more. He didn't want to have to find out that she was in deed dead, and that he had hoped for nothing, because he desperately wanted to see her again, to tell her he loved her.

That night, after the streets had been deserted, and everyone was in their beds, a single traveller drove into the small town in a silver Holden Caprice and pulled up at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. A young man stepped out of the car, his hair was long-ish, bouncy, and somewhat curly which was a mixture of a light brown and darker brown that trailed down to the base of his neck.

He wore reddish-brown pants, with black lace up shoes, and a white shirt, that was covered by his unbuttoned brown leather jacket; he took the key out of the ignition and locked the car before he shoved it into his jacket pocket. He walked towards the front door of the hotel carrying 3 suitcases, the moon shining on his clean shaven, partially baby faced, complexion; he set his sights on the moon, his eyes filled with unexpressed anger.

**A visitor...who could it be, which character from the story book has finally come back to StoryBrooke? Do I really need to wander if you know?**

**Probably not...or do I?**


	8. Room 202

**Hey sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but a Mass Effect fic has had me occupied, not making excuses promise, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8,

Room 202,

He pushed through the front door, bells chiming his arrival, and he proceeded over to the front desk to rent a room, he was soon greeted by an elderly lady, carrying a warm smile with her. His countenance softened as he soon gazed upon who he figured was the owner of the establishment.

"Welcome to Granny's Bed and Breakfast stranger, I own the place; provide the breakfast, so how long are you planning to stay?" Granny asked, as she handed him a pen and turned the book around for him to sign his name,

"Can't say might be just tonight if I can't find what I'm looking for." He answered, as he took the pen that was offered to him and scribbled his name down,

"Well if you're looking for something you should check down at the sheriff's department, it's just down the road a way." She said, as she took the pen that was handed back to her, and turned the book around, it read _'Jason Bright',_

"Well Mr. Bright I hope you enjoy your stay in StoryBrooke, you're room is 202." She said, as she handed him a key that was crested with a swan,

"Thank you." He then picked up his suitcase and walked up the stairs to find his room,

Once the door to his room was locked behind him, he placed his suitcases on his bed and flipped the latches opening them; he then took out a small pair of clothes that was ragged and old, as if from another timeline. He had a brown cape, a grey shirt, red pants, and hide boots; he took a moment to stare at what he had, before he pulled out clothes that were similar to what he was currently wearing.

He took the clothes that appeared to belong to a small boy and walked over to the dresser packing them away far in the back of the drawer so that they would be hidden from view, once he placed his other clothes inside. As he looked at what he had just packed away there was a mixture of sadness and anger, he walked back around to his suitcase and took out a leather bound folder that was placed on a working desk.

And the last suitcase he took out a typewriter he then set it on the desk beside his folder, the object in the dresser were soon covered by more clothes that he took out of his suitcase and loaded into the drawer. After his suitcases had been emptied, he pulled off his shoes and let them fall by the side of his bed, as he then stretched out on the covers, and starred at the ceiling, until he drifted off into a sound sleep.

The following morning Emma and Graham were having breakfast together, Emma had her hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon along with raisin toast while Graham on the other hand had black coffee along with bacon and eggs, with some friendly conversation to boot. Because now that Emma believed in the curse, she wanted to know everything that graham had stored away in his brain about her parents, but there wasn't really much to tell.

He had explained to her his relationship with Regina by telling the story of what happened to him when she stole his heart and locked it away in a wooden box, she then apologized for what she had said when she found out about them. But some of the things that Graham did remember, like the recent memories about Rumplestiltskin and Belle, he found himself obliged to keep to himself, because Gold's past was one that was better left in the past.

Age had come along to the dinner as well, as his leg was getting better and better everyday, Emma checked with Ruby if it was alright for Age to come inside and she gave the A okay. The surprising thing out of all of it was that Age and Ruby got along surprisingly well for their first encounter, and it merited a free meal of bacon and chicken mince that she was kind enough to provide.

But as this went on nobody noticed Jason walk in carrying a cup of hot chocolate that had cream on top, he took a seat at the back of the restaurant so that he had everything in sight. Taking a sip he observed his surroundings, he studied each occupant of the diner carefully as if looking for someone, but when he couldn't find whatever he was looking for he turned his attention to the menu in front of him, just then Ruby walked over.

"Hey…haven't seen you before when did you get in to StoryBrooke?" She asked cheerfully, as she studied the new arrival,

"And you would be Miss?" He asked politely, his dark side from last night having hidden itself, as he studied the young lady that stood before him wearing long black pants, and a red and black stripped top, with red and black hair,

"Ruby." She answered, as she smiled shyly at him,

"Well then Ruby, I'm Jason bright it's nice to meet a pretty face n this town." He greeted,

"I don't know about that there are plenty of other faces in this town prettier than mine, like Mary Margaret and Emma Swan for example." She corrected,

He reached up and placed his hand on hers, "You mustn't tell yourself that or when the time comes you won't be able to give yourself a chance, believe in yourself and anything can happen." He reprimanded her,

She had spaced out the moment he had touched her, because she was instantly hit with a vision that brought her to the time she was with Snow White, then when she was with Prince Charming, and finally when she had transformed into a wolf. She jolted a few inches away from Jason, the shock of seeing a flash of what appeared to be her past a little overwhelming, she quickly bounced back to the present just in time to save empty dishes that could have fallen to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked,

"…Yeah, thank you I'm fine." She assured, her hands slightly shaky as she continued to steady plates and cups,

"I'm sorry if I surprised you with my actions." He apologized,

"No it's fine, that's the first time any one has ever been that kind to me." She explained,

"Well in that case, what's the best thing on the menu?" He asked,

"The egg rolls are wonderful." She answered,

"I have no idea what they are but I trust they're delicious, so that's what I'll have." He said, as she smiled at him,

"Then they'll be right out Jason." She said, as she then disappeared into the back room where Granny was,

"Granny." She interrupted,

"What's wrong you look pale?" Granny asked,

"I don't know, something strange happened in the diner just now." Ruby explained,

"What happened?"

"I had a vision about me, David Nolan, Mary Margaret, and a wolf a big wolf." She answered,

"And what was happening?"

"I was bringing a basket of food to Mary, then I was jumping on a horse with David, and then I just saw a wolf." She replied, "What does that mean do you know?" She asked,

"I don't know what it means but maybe you should take the rest of the day off, to get some rest, perhaps you're just tired." Granny reasoned,

"No this wasn't a figment of my imagination at least I don't think so, this was different, and it felt like a memory." Ruby explained,

"Well there isn't really anything you can do about it so what do you want to do?" Granny asked,

"I don't know maybe you're right, maybe I am just tired, but I'll just keep working for now." Ruby decided, as she cleared some loose hair out of her face,

"Well in that case be careful for a young man who calls himself Jason Bright he's new here, I want the sheriff to check him out." Granny warned,

"He was the man I was just talking to before my vision." Ruby explained,

"Really what did he do to you?" Granny asked,

"Nothing he was just talking to me, we were only having friendly conversation." She replied,

"Well until the sheriff speaks with him keep away for now, just in case there's something he's hiding." Granny advised,

"Alright, see you." She agreed, as she kissed Granny on the check and walked out of the room still carrying the plate of dishes in one hand,

Ruby soon walked into the kitchen, and dropped of her plate of dishes, before she walked back out with what Jason had ordered in one hand, she soon walked over to him as Granny came out of the back room from her books, and continued over to where Graham and Emma were sitting.

"Graham, Emma have you seen the new guy in StoryBrooke yet?" She asked,

"What new guy?" Emma asked, somewhat shocked at the news, because Henry told her that no one comes to StoryBrooke,

"Jason Bright he checked in last night room 202." Granny answered,

"No we haven't where is he now?" Graham asked,

"He's up the back of the diner Ruby's serving him, I want you to talk to him because I think there's something he's hiding, and he said he was looking for something, so he might be a bounty hunter or something I don't know." She explained,

"Right thank you we'll talk to him." Graham assured, so granny returned to her room,

"He must be from Henry's book." Emma said,

"Why?" Graham asked,

"Because no body comes to StoryBrooke, the only reason I came was because I was in the book, so if he's looking for something there might be the slight possibility that he's still looking for whatever it was he was looking for before he came here." Emma explained,

"Perhaps you're right, go talk to Henry I'll take care of this." Graham said, as he finished the last of his coffee and got up from the table,

He turned and walked towards the back of the diner towards the newcomer just as Emma finished her toast and left some money on the table before leaving. At this time of the morning Henry would be walking to school, so there was a chance that she could catch him before he made it onto the school grounds.

Graham stopped at Jason's table and stood there for a few moments as he waited to make himself known, "Is this seat taken?" Graham asked,

"It is after you sit in it." Jason replied, as he gestured for the sheriff to take a seat,

"You're new in StoryBrooke." Graham began after he had seated himself,

"Seems word gets around fast must be a small town…perhaps why it isn't on the map." Jason said,

"What's you're business here you thinking about settling in or are you just passing through?" Graham questioned,

"I don't see why my business would be any concern." Jason admitted, reluctant to answer the question,

"It's not my business but it's the laws business and it just so happens that I'm sheriff of this town, which means I keep the peace, and that requires my learning the business of new comers." He explained,

"Well then sheriff, I might be settling in, this town is proving to be rather interesting." Jason replied,

"And what does that mean?" Graham asked,

"I'm a writer and I'm looking for inspiration, and writing about a town that isn't on the map is rather interesting to a man of my talents." Jason answered,

"Well this town doesn't need any publicity so if you're thinking of putting this town in your book; you'll have to make sure you pick a name that has no relevance to this one." Graham advised,

"Of course sheriff, whenever I base my characters on people I have met the name is always fictitious." Jason assured,

"Good and as long as you obey the rules of this town we'll get along just fine." Graham said, "Which means if you're looking for something you come see me first before you do anything." He explained

"So that land lady told you about me, in that case you know who I am but I don't know you." Jason realized,

"Graham… and you'll find me or my deputy Emma at the department if you need us, so what is it you're looking for?" Graham asked again,

"As I already told you sheriff…inspiration, and this town is proving itself to be quite interesting, I might just set up shop here once I get my book published. I already have a book printed, sold over a million copies, so money isn't a problem if that concerns you…you're welcome to a copy of you like I'll give you one the next time we meet." He offered,

"Maybe next time." Graham dismissed, as he got up from the table and left the diner to return to the department to wait for Emma to return,

**So Red is starting to remember who she is, all because she touched Jason, who is he and what is he doing in story Brooke? Do any of you know or do you need to wait for the next chapter? Feel free to tell me what you are assuming, because I might add it to the next chapter. Review!**


	9. Strange Ways

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up but you would not believe how long I have been sick for it has been a nasty number of days, but here's the chapter so…Enjoy!**

Chapter 9,

Strange Ways,

At Regina's house Henry was the only one still there because she had gone to the Mayor's office to start work already; he was just making his lunch so he could pack it into his backpack when there was a knocking on the door. Henry soon answered the door to find Emma standing there.

"Emma what are you doing here?" He asked,

"I need to speak to you about something can I come in?" She asked,

"Sure." So Emma soon followed Henry into the kitchen where he was halfway through making his lunch,

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Henry asked,

"I thought you said no one comes to StoryBrooke?" She asked,

"That's right they don't because of the curse." He answered,

"Well someone arrived in StoryBrooke last night, I left Graham to talk to you after he went to talk to our new guest…so who do you think he might be?" Emma asked,

"It's hard to say…do you know anything about him?" Henry asked,

"No…but you know everyone in StoryBrooke, which means you, should know who isn't here." Emma reasoned,

"Yes but that's the thing everyone from this book is already here, there's no one else to come…not as far as I know." He explained,

"Well I'll go see what Graham was able to learn, while you review that book and see if you've missed anyone, and don't be too late for school." Emma said, as she winked at Henry,

"There's just one thing I want to say before you go." He said,

"Oh, and what's that?" Emma asked curiously, as she unconsciously bit into an apple, that she had taken from a fruit bowl sitting on the bench,

"Now that you know you're the Saviour, do you have any idea how you're going to break the curse?" He asked,

"I'll admit it, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I live with…my mother who doesn't even know who I am, and my father who's married to another woman, although I believe Regina might have a hand in that, I work for the huntsman, who saved my mother…it's a bit to take in for sure." She explained,

"I wish I could help you figure out how to break the curse, but the book has no record of it ever being broken." Henry said regretfully,

"Well we're about to make history Henry." Emma assured,

"You're the Saviour I know you'll figure it out, I just wish everyone could remember who they are." He explained,

"Well I think our newcomer knows who he is, or else he wouldn't have come here, because the curse prevents people form this world coming here." She said,

"Well if you are right and he does know who he is, what is he doing here, what's his purpose?" Henry asked,

"That kid is what I hope you're going to tell me." Emma answered,

"Speaking of telling, you better go see the sheriff so you can see who our new guest is, and I better get to school before Regina suspects anything's up with us." Henry reasoned,

"Alright but this is a team effort if we're going to find out who this guy is, I need you're help too, which means if you have to skip school for a bit that's alright, just make sure it's not noticeable." She said,

"Way ahead of you Emma…why are you eating that apple?" Henry asked,

"It was sitting in the bowl so I thought it would be alright, because although she's the evil Queen, I don't think she would put you in harms way." Emma justified,

"You're probably right because she named me after her father, who she killed so she could enact the curse that brought all of you here, and from what I've read she loved him…but just in case don't eat anymore apple's from around here." Henry advised,

"Well I won't put this one back now that I've eaten it so I'll take it with me, but in future I'll think twice before I touch another apple that comes from this house." She agreed, "See you after school." She then walked out of the house, and down the street,

_Sheriff's Department,_

Emma walked in to find Graham sitting at his desk going over some paper work, with Age lying on the blanket that had been placed on the floor the first time he had come here. She walked into his office, as he looked up once he heard her footfalls on the wooden floor.

"So what did you find out?" They both managed to ask in unison, there was a small pause before Graham gave the signal for Emma to start,

"So what did you find out about our visitor?" She asked,

"Well he's a writer, and he clearly shows no sign of knowing his true identity, if he's even from our world." Graham explained,

"Well neither did Gold until you confronted him." Emma reminded, "Did he say what he was looking for?" She asked,

"He said he was looking for inspiration, and we have no way of proving if that was not what he meant when he told Ruby's Grandmother he was looking for something." Graham answered,

"Right so that doesn't get us anywhere." Emma muttered,

"He offered to give me a copy of a book he's already printed; do you want me to get one off him it might tell us something?" He asked,

"That's a start; because most writers when they're first starting out write stories about something that has happened to them that they couldn't do anything about, so they make it fictitious and create a resolution to the problem." She agreed,

"You seem to know a lot about writers." Graham mentioned,

"Yeah well I tried to write a book once." She explained,

"Oh and how did it go?" He asked,

"I gave up." She answered,

"Why?" Graham questioned,

"Because what's done is done, you can't change it, there's no use creating your ideal happy ending, when you know it's just a story, and you'll always know what really happened." She answered,

"Interesting point." He admitted, "So what did you find out from Henry, and his great big book of everything?" he asked,

"Nothing." She replied,

"What do you mean?" He questioned,

"Well as far as he knows, everyone from the book is here already." She answered,

"But people from this world don't come here because of the curse so he must be someone from our world who isn't in the book." Graham reasoned,

"Well the curse has strange ways of drawing the people from our world to this town, so if he isn't in the book then he must have been sent here before the book was created and so he doesn't have a story, and if he came here before the curse than he might still have his memory, providing he didn't get here when he was an infant like me." She explained,

"You might be right, so we have to treat him like everyone else, because if he does know who he is then he might get suspicious and resort to drastic means to finish his business here before we know what it is, and can prevent him from completing it." Graham advised,

"Well now that that's sorted I'll hold down the fort here until you get that book so we can do a background check on this guy, and try and find out as much about him as we can." She said, as she walked around behind him, and teasingly pushed him out of the chair, and threw his jacket at him so he could get going,

Back at the diner Ruby had dozed off while she was left in the back room to go over the books, because Granny wanted her to take over the place one day, but regardless of that fact she still hated the book work that was involved, because it bored her. And as she slept her head resting on her arm that was resting across the ledger she was working on, her mind was racing over the stricken memories of her life that had slowly begun to return to her ever since Jason had touched her.

_She was in a chicken coop, she was wearing old fashioned clothes along with a red hooded cape, and she was carrying a basket collecting eggs, but when she was about to leave there was a rustle coming from behind her. She walked over to were the noise was, when all of a sudden a woman popped up from behind a rail holding two eggs in her hands, she seemed to be quite nervous._

"_I'm sorry I can go." Snow said,_

"_Are you stealing our eggs?" Red asked,_

"_No…not a lot." She answered as she held the eggs out in front of her,_

"_Hey, hey, it's alright." Red assured,_

"_Thank you…it's just that last night there was something out there, there was howling and it was cold so." _

"_Hey, come with me." She offered, "Everyone calls me Red." _

"_Everyone calls me Red…Everyone calls me Red." The words replaying themselves, then it forwarded a few minutes and they were outside walking towards a well,_

"_What was all that howling?" Snow asked,_

"_It's wolf's time, there's a wolf out there, as big as a pony but a lot more blood thirsty it's been stalking the area pretty regularly." Red explained, she then got Snow White to help her pull the well rope because it sometimes got stuck, but then Snow froze,_

_Red had discovered that the water in the well was red from blood, and she wanted Snow to see, but when she didn't come to look Red came over to Snow and soon saw what had made her freeze. There were dead bodies everywhere, some with limbs torn from their bodies, blood covered the snow, Red dropped the rope she was holding and starred in horror._

_Then it flashed forward to a council of hunters, and Red's Grandmother was explaining how she got the scare on her forearm, and also about how pointless it was to pursue the wolf that had been plaguing them._

"Ruby wake up." Granny interrupted her slumber, and Ruby gasped in fear,

"Are you alright?" Granny asked,

"Yeah, I just had a really strange dream about me, you, and Mary Margaret." Ruby explained,

"A dream this time, do you want to talk about it?" Granny asked,

"No I don't think so, because like you said I'm just tired or else I wouldn't have fallen asleep right?" Ruby dismissed, as she got back into her book work,

"You know that if ever you need me I'm here." Granny reminded,

"I know there's just nothing to talk about right now, that's all." Ruby assured, as she stood up to kiss her Grandmother on the cheek, before sitting back down to complete her task,

"Why don't you go back out into the diner and wait tables, I'll finish the book work." Granny said,

"Thanks, I don't know how you manage in here." Ruby thanked graciously,

"You never were one for solitude…go on." She urged, before she then watched as Ruby bounced out of the room,

**Graham and Emma are sharing more time together and Ruby is remembering more about herself, how will this end?**

**Will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	10. Bewitched Little Moth

**Hi, I made this chapter bigger than the rest because I figured once everyone started watching season 2, you wouldn't come around anymore. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10,

Bewitched Little Moth,

But as she got back into the diner she was conflicted, her mind was in turmoil, it's like she was remembering a life she once had before all this, but how that could be if she had been here for twenty-eight years was beyond her. So she begun to wait tables like she had the last few days, bringing orders to and from the kitchen but today was different because constantly there would be a vision that would hit her without warning.

There was one where she saw herself in what looked to be a book, and Henry was reading, it but she constantly tried to push it aside, that was until a wolf jumped at her. She dropped her tray that was carrying empty dishes, and they shattered on the floor, but instead of crouching down to pick them up she turned and ran out the door, like the hounds form hell were on her heels.

At the sheriff's department Emma was sifting through the paperwork that she took over after Graham had left to obtain a copy of the book that Jason bright had offered earlier. As she sat her pencil down the phone on the desk soon buzzed to life, she grabbed the receiver and placed it to her ear, "Sheriff's office this is deputy Emma Swan speaking how may I help you?" She asked,

"Emma it's me." Henry said,

"Henry what are you calling for?" She asked,

"You told me to check my book to see if anyone was missing from it." He reminded,

"So what did you find out?" She questioned,

"Well I found a story that I missed, which isn't actually a story at all." He answered,

What do you mean?"

"Well it's like some of the pages have been lost or were never entered into the book to start with." He explained,

"So what does it say kid?" Emma asked,

"Well there's a father and his son who had some difficulties, which eventually led to their separation, when the son was sent to another world one without magic when his father was supposed to follow him. So this guy was sent here when he was younger, which means he knows who he is, and my best guess for his being here is to find his father, I don't think he's a threat, at least not at this point." Henry explained,

"Well thanks for that, would be nice if we had the fathers name though, but at least we have the son so we can keep an eye on him because he might make a move towards his father, Graham's gone to retrieve a book that Jason Bright our visitor has printed, hopefully that might tell us a little more, so if we find out anything I'll let you know." Emma said,

Ruby didn't stop running, not until she stood in front of the Mills estate, she placed her hands on her knees and was hunched over with little breath, but she couldn't stop she had to find answers.

"Well if he's printed a book he's probably changed the names of all the characters so we wouldn't be able to find out much, unless he's written a story about himself and his father, if he has we can at least find out how he plans to resolve his problem." Henry reasoned,

"Yeah I thought the same thing which was why I sent graham to fetch a copy." Emma said, but they were then interrupted by a knock on the door from Henry's end of the line,

"I got to go Emma someone's here." Henry said,

"Where are you?" She asked, as there was a knocking sound again,

"Talk to you later Emma." Henry then hung up and the line went silent, he then walked towards the front door, he found a traumatized Ruby outside,

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Henry asked,

"I need your help, I keep seeing these flashes, and then I saw you with a book and I was in it, so can you please give me some answers." She begged,

"Yeah of course come in." He said, trying to be as nice as possible as he saw that she was clearly distressed,

_Jason's Apartment,_

That morning he had done a complete sweep of the entire town and had found what he was looking for, and at that moment he was going over a map of the town. But he didn't just have a map; he also had photographs of blue prints of the entire town that he had taken when he had broken into the Mayor's office that morning.

As he was scanning the blown up in size photographs fervently there was a knock on the door disturbing him, so he grabbed his leather folder that was beside him and stashed everything in there as fast as he could, and just then the door opened, and Graham walked in.

"Sheriff fancy seeing you here, do you have any further questions for me?" Jason asked calmly, as he finished tying the folder closed,

"No actually I'm here about that copy you offered me earlier." Graham said,

"Well glad to see you changed your mind sheriff, I'm hoping to sell a copy to the entire town, but seeing's you're the sheriff you can have a copy for free." Jason explained, as he grabbed a book that was on his desk, and stretched out his arm for Graham to take it, he took it,

"You'll like it if you're into betrayal and all that, it's a story about a boy who's abandoned by his father, but comes back later to settle things." Jason said,

"What happens?" Graham questions,

"I can't give away the ending sheriff that would spoil the point of handing you that book, and for a writers sake don't skip to the end." Jason said,

"Don't worry I love a good story and skipping to the end would ruin it so you have nothing to worry about there." Graham assured,

"Then if you don't mind I have to finish this page here before I lose my inspiration." Jason said, as he gestured to the paper in his typewriter,

"Well this town is rather interesting so I think you would be able to pick up where you left off should you lose inspiration." Graham assured,

"Happy reading sheriff." Jason said, as Graham continued over to the door,

When Graham stepped outside of Jason's apartment, he looked at the cover of the book, and the title in bold letters was _'Sins of the Father' _this was going to prove to be an interesting reading sessions. It wasn't going to be like every other time he had read a book that was fictitious, because though this book was fiction the storyline was going to prove very real.

He opened the cover of the book, and just then he was hit with a vision of Rumplestiltskin and a boy, they were on a farm, soldiers were coming they were taking away children. Next minute he saw them in a forest as if they were running away from their village, but soldiers found them, and one made Rumplestiltskin kiss his boot.

He did it in fear of his life and his son's, but the soldier then kicked him in the side, then the vision sped forward again to where Rumplestiltskin was wielding a knife surrounded by dead soldiers, his son standing in front of him. Then it was over, he quickly closed the cover of the book unwilling to see anymore, he took a deep breath and stared at the book as if he possessed some magical property.

He slipped the book into the inner pocket of his jacket and continued down the hall, he would have to speak with Mr. Gold later.

_Mills Estate,_

"So when did you start seeing these visions?" Henry asked,

"Well it was this morning when Jason and I were talking, he touched me on the arm, and that's the first time I saw them." Ruby explained, "What does that mean what does all this mean?" She asked,

"Well this might be hard to believe but this is all true, you're Red Riding Hood, and Jason is someone else from this book only we can't figure out who it is, so when you touched him it triggered your memory." Henry explained,

"So I'm Red Riding Hood, and what the big bad wolf, is the reason I keep seeing one?" She asked,

"Not quite, because there is no big bad wolf, because you are the big bad wolf." Henry corrected,

"What?"

"You're a werewolf." Henry said,

"How?"

"Well your Grandmother was a wolf, because your Grandfather turned her, that's why she has the scar on her arm because he bite her, then when she had your mother she was a wolf too, only she was killed by a hunting party. Your grandmother was hoping you didn't get it but it started when you were thirteen so she paid a wizard for a cloak that could stop you from changing into the wolf. But you didn't wear it, and so you kept changing into the wolf, and unfortunately killing things." He explained,

"So those people that I saw on the snow with Mary…I killed them?" She asked,

"Well I don't know that part but yes it must have been you." Henry confirmed,

"Why didn't Granny tell me?" Ruby asked,

"She did tell you only now you don't remember and neither does she, because of the curse the Evil Queen used to get us here, it makes us forget everything." Henry said,

"What curse?"

"Well ever since Mary Margaret who is really Snow White failed to keep a secret for the Queen, ever since then she has been trying to find a way to destroy her happiness, and when she found out about the curse she used it to send you all here, to a land without magic, where time was your prisoner. That was until Emma came here, because she's the Saviour she's Snow White's daughter she's the only one who can sae us, and she already believes in the curse." He continued,

"So if there's no magic I can't turn into the wolf?" She asked,

"No, although because you have a wolf's blood you have really good hearing, and smell, plus you can track things because you were a predator." He explained,

"Where's my cloak now?" Ruby asked,

"Rumplestiltskin has it Mr. Gold; he has pretty much everything that belongs to the people here." He answered,

"And who's he?" She asked,

"He makes deals with everyone, but they need to watch what they offer to give him because it doesn't always turn out very well, so if you go to see him don't make any deals." Henry warned,

"If I touch the cloak will it help me remember who I am?" She asked,

"It might consider when Jason touched you; you had your first vision." Henry replied,

"Well then I have to go." Ruby said,

"Are you sure you're ready for what you could find out about yourself?" Henry asked,

"Well what could be stranger than finding out I'm a werewolf?" Ruby asked, quite calmly for what she had just been told,

"I don't know I was just asking, but you seem like you're ready." Henry confessed,

"Well then wish me luck…what do I call him when I get there Mr. Gold or Rumplestiltskin?" She asked, as she was about to leave Henry's room,

"You might want to try Rumplestiltskin; it'll let him know that you know about the curse, he might be more willing to help you then." Henry replied,

"Thanks." She said with a smile, as she straightened her beret and walked out of the room,

_Gold's Pawnshop,_

Ruby walked through the front door of Gold's shop calmly, and continued over to the counter where Gold stood watching her as she got closer.

"Rumplestiltskin." Ruby greeted,

"Well, well, yet another one is drawn to the light like a bewitched little moth, and what can I do for you Red?" He asked,

"I was told that you have something of mine." She said,

"Ah yes your cloak, might I ask the reason why you want it?" He questioned,

"I want to find out more about who I really am." She announced,

"And you're sure you're ready to find who you really are?" Gold asked,

"Well I already know I'm a werewolf so what could be more shocking than that right?" She asked,

"Perhaps you're right, but how do you intend to learn more about yourself from a piece of clothing?" He asked,

"Well I've realized that my visions come about after I've touched something, so I'm hoping this will be the same case scenario." She explained,

"I see sounds like the same thing that happened to Graham, well if you would wait one moment I'll have your cloak." He said, as he then disappeared into the curtained off area to his office, he then reappeared with the red cloak,

"I believe this is what you're looking for." He said a she placed it on the counter, "Do you plan on taking it or leaving it here after you find out what you want to know?" He questioned,

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted,

"Well it's all yours." He offered, she then took it off the counter and held it in both hands, and then she was hit with a vision,

_She was in the forest with Snow White, and she had a bow and quiver on her back as if they were hunting for something, they had just stumbled upon a huge set of footprints that looked as if they belonged to a huge dog. _

"_This was one stride…from here to there?" Snow asked, as she looked at the set of footprints that were in front of her, then to the ones that were several feet away,_

"_Come on we're nearly there up towards the brush and up the hill." Red said determinedly, as she walked by Snow and kept going,_

"_You're good at this." Snow complemented,_

"_When there's something I want I'm good at tracking it down." Red explained,_

_Further down the trail of footprints, "There's another one." Red said, "And here's…" She trailed off as she stopped dead in her tracks,_

"_What?" Snow asked, as she looked at Red, then a strange set of footprints,_

"_This one looks like it's half wolf and half boot see." Red said,_

"_Wolves don't wear boots." _

"_No they don't." Red agreed,_

"_And it just continues as if it was a man." Snow noticed,_

"_Like he was a man and a wolf." Red offered,_

"_Red what kind of monster is this?" Snow asked, but all they could do was look at each other because neither had the answer,_

_Then further down the track, "So wolf's time is once a month on the full moon there's a story I heard once about a creature…" Red explained,_

"_Hey aren't we awfully close to the cottage?" Snow asked cutting Red off mid sentence,_

_They continued down the trail of footprints until they walked past a few small pine trees, it was then that the cottage came into sight._

"_Who's gone to your window Red?" Snow asked, as the footprints led to the side of the house, Red's face contorted in sorrow,_

"_Is it Peter…Red has he been at your window?" Snow asked,_

"_Last night before the killings, and he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf." Red explained,_

"_I'm sure he wouldn't have killed them." _

"_He wouldn't have…but when the wolf takes over." Red said,_

"_What about tonight's hunting party?" Snow asked,_

"_They're going to kill him…or he's going to kill them." Red realized,_

"_It doesn't have to be that way." Snow said,_

"_What can we do?" Red asked,_

"_Tell him, if he doesn't know, tell him, stop him, if he'll listen to anyone, if he believes anyone, it's you." Snow reasoned,_

"_You think I can save him?" Red asked,_

"_I think you can save everyone." Snow corrected,_

"_It's going to be dark soon Granny will be about of her mind with worry if we're not home, she'll go out there Mary this is so bad." Red explained,_

"_So do something." Snow said,_

"_You're right…I have to." Red realized,_

_Later that day Red was sitting next to Peter by a fire under a large tree, "You think this wolf man is me?" Peter asked, "Red you know me."_

"_I know it's not you really but I think it's using your body." She explained,_

"_Wouldn't I know, wouldn't I wake up in the woods, wouldn't I remember something?" He asked,_

"_Maybe, maybe it makes you forget." She reasoned,_

"_My gods, those men they died if I did that." He couldn't finish,_

"_Forget about the past think of the future we can go now Peter we can have lives, all we have to do is tie you up when it's wolf's time and I know where to get rope." Red said,_

"_No, not rope." He protested, as he reached over and got a length of chain out of his bag,_

"_Chains." She whispered,_

"_Just in case, just in case you're right, I'll show you how to rig it up so I can't get out and then you need to get away from me." He explained,_

"_I'm staying with you; I'll stay with you all night and for all the nights to come." She said,_

"_You'd do that for me?" He asked,_

"_I'd do anything for you." She answered,_

_Later that night, it wasn't Peter that transformed into the wolf it was Red, and he was left helplessly tied to a tree bound in chains as he watched the woman he loved change into a destructive killing machine. He struggled against his chains constantly pleading for Red to stop what she was doing, but all the while he continued to beg Red was snarling at him and creeping ever closer._

_Until finally she leapt at him tearing his throat killing him in an instance, before she then began to tear him apart devouring every last bit of flesh from his body._

The vision only lasted for a matter of seconds, but when it was over her eyes welled up with tears, she knew who and what she was, she had killed the man she loved. She dropped the cloak.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked concernedly,

"My god I killed him." She sobbed,

"You killed who?" He asked,

"He's dead and it's all my fault." She continued,

"You need to calm down you're not making sense." Gold reasoned,

"I need to get out of here." She sobbed,

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere why don't you sit down." He offered,

"No stay away from me." She nearly screamed, as she backed away towards the door,

"Please wait." But it was too late she was out the door before he got to complete his sentence,

He then walked around to the other side of the counter, and bent over to pick up the cloak that Ruby had dropped when she discovered who she really was, he had just walked back to the other side of the counter and set the cloak down, before Graham came walking in.

"Sheriff what can I do for you today?" He asked,

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Graham said,

"And what might that be?" Gold asked,

"Did you have a son?" Graham questioned,

"This isn't going to become a habit with you is it?" Gold asked almost annoyedly,

"I can't help it, it just happens." Graham defended,

"Well what part of my past have you managed to uncover this time?" Gold asked,

"Well I know that you weren't as powerful as you are now, and that you killed the dark one and gained his power, which made you the man you are today, and that you also killed the soldier that made you…" He trailed off,

"That made me what…kiss his boot, yes I killed him after I made him kiss my boot, as my son watched on, and perhaps if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have lost him." Gold finished,

"I'm sorry."

"Well we all make decisions that we wish we could take back, sadly mine led to unfortunate circumstances." Gold explained,

"Well I have to go now; Emma's waiting for me we're working on a case." Graham said,

"Well then I won't keep you, but can you give this to Ruby the next time you see her?" Gold asked, so Graham took the cloak,

"What is it?" He asked,

"It's a cloak that belonged to Red from our world, she requested it so that she could find out who she really was, unfortunately I don't think she was ready, it appears she may have killed someone, at least that was what she was rambling on about just before you came in." Gold explained,

"So she knows about the curse as well?"

"I would assume so or else she wouldn't have come here, no doubt she has been to our young friend searching for answers." Gold replied,

"Well I'll be seeing you then."

"I suspect we will sheriff have a pleasant afternoon." Gold said, as he watched Graham walk out the shop door carrying the cloak,

_Granny's Diner,_

Ruby came running through the front door of the diner and straight into the back room where Granny was still sitting doing the books, but she was alert when she saw Ruby come in crying.

"Ruby what wrong?" She asked,

"Granny you know when you said you would always be there if I needed you, I need you." She sobbed,

"What is it?"

"This might sound completely crazy, but I'm a wolf, and I killed Peter, I loved him and I thought he was the wolf so he got me to tie him up, only when I did it wasn't him it was me and I killed him, he didn't even have a chance." She continued, blurting it all out at once,

"I know." Granny said,

"You know what do you mean you know?" Ruby asked,

"Shortly after we were sent here, I remembered who I was, and instead of telling you who you were and how we got here I chose to keep it a secret from you, I didn't want you to have to go through the same heartbreak that you did when you first found out about being the wolf." Granny explained,

"I'm your Granddaughter you could have told me." Ruby said,

"I didn't want you to think that I was crazy, I did it for the good of both of us." She explained,

"Then if this is true Emma is our Saviour, I remember being at the table when we discussed making a wardrobe for her, we have to tell her the news." Ruby reasoned,

"She doesn't believe in the curse, so what do you think she would think if we tried to tell her this horrific theory, when she doesn't even believe what Henry says is true?" Granny asked,

"Perhaps the more people that tell her the more she'll see that the curse is real." Ruby offered,

"I don't want to risk it."

"We have to we made a promise to do what we could to prevent this curse, and if it means taking a risk then that's what we have to do." Ruby protested,

"You don't understand what you're asking." Granny said,

"Granny please you have to trust me, we have to do this." Ruby pleaded,

"Perhaps you're right, but we have to give it some time, we can't let Regina catch on that we know about her and the curse, or there might be consequences, so after we give this some time we'll go to Emma and we'll tell her but we have to be cautious." Granny agreed,

"Thank you." Ruby then kissed her Grandmother on the cheek, as she took her in her embrace,

"I'm sorry I made you go through this again Ruby it was not my intention to cause you this much pain." Granny apologized,

"It's alright I'm glad I found out for myself actually, because now I know everything, if you had of told me there would have been that piece of me that doubted you." She dismissed,

"Would you like the day off it's been pretty eventful?" Granny asked,

"No it's alright I'll get back to waiting tables." Ruby said,

**So Red knows everything, Jason still hasn't made a move, but can anyone figure out who he is yet, please do speculate and tell me! **


	11. Assault And Battery

**I'm so proud of you guys, after season 2 of once upon a time produced it's first episode I was ure you wouldn't read this, but all I can say is thank you. You lovely people you!**

Chapter 11,

Assault And Battery,

_Sheriff's Office,_

Emma continued her paper work, glad to be interrupted by Graham who had finally returned from his errand, but she also noticed that he was carrying a cloak.

"Hey Graham, took you longer than expected what happened?" She asked,

"I had to make a stop along the way, and at some point I have to deliver this to Ruby." He explained,

"Oh why is that?" She questioned,

"Mr. Gold tells me that she came to learn more about herself, so he gave her this, and she obviously knows about the curse because he said she had been to Henry. He also told me that she didn't appear to be ready for whatever it was she found out either." He explained,

"Well Henry told me that she didn't remember how cruel she was or what she's capable of, he didn't go into details but I'll say that she did something cruel in the past." Emma explained,

"Well Gold also said that she may have killed somebody." Graham said,

"Well if she killed somebody that'll explain why she didn't appear to be ready for whatever she found out when she handled this cloak." Emma reasoned, "So you think she knows about the curse then?" She asked,

"Well she seemed to know who and what she was looking for." Graham said, "You don't think this is how you're breaking the curse do you, with everyone slowly remembering who they are?" He asked,

"I don't know, I thought it would be different somehow…did you get the book?" She asked,

"Yes he said it was a story about betrayal, it's called 'Sins of the Father'." Graham said, as he handed the book over to her,

"Do you want to read it or should I?" Emma asked,

"We'll take it in turns I can read it tonight if you lie." He offered,

"No I think I'll have it for tonight, you can have it tomorrow." She said,

She opened the cover of the book, observing the names of the chapters on the index page continuing down the line until she saw the chapter labelled 'Hello Father'. She was about to skip to the very end of the book to see what happened in the end until Graham stopped her.

"Before you do that, he basically warned me not to skip to the end and he asked me to read it from the beginning." He said,

"And why do you think he said that?" Emma asked,

"Well besides the fact that he's a writer, I think he wants us to find out who he is, I think he knows a lot more then his letting on." Graham explained,

"So he wants us to start from the beginning so we can find out who he is instead of just finding out what he plans to do?" Emma questioned,

"I think he wants us to know why he's doing this, and why his father deserves to be punished." Graham replied,

"Alright but if something happens while I'm left reading this book it's going to be on your head because it was your idea." She warned, and he seemed pretty happy to shoulder that consequence,

That night after Emma and Graham had gone home Emma taking the book to read later, Jason was up to something; he pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, adding to his already black attire. He slid open the window and threw a length of rope out of it till it touched the ground, he then grabbed a folded garbage bag, and after checking that his door was locked he climbed out of the window.

As soon as his feet had touched the ground he kept to the shadows of the buildings he walked past until he came to the one he wanted, which was a large pink and green detailed house. He walked over to the power box on the side of the house, and cut all the wires at ounce with the use of a pocket-knife, the lights inside the house instantly went out.

Inside Gold had just gotten home, and was preparing to make himself a coffee when the lights and all power was suddenly cut off, at first he thought it was a blown fuse. At least that was until he could hear footprints from outside, he knew at that moment that someone was coming to rob him so at that moment he knew he had to find something to defend himself.

Jason then continued to the front of the house and took out a lock picking set picking the lock and walking inside, he could hear Gold walking around, so he quietly followed the noise until he found him. He then grabbed the cane from Gold's right hand and placed both his hands at the bottom of it, before swinging at the barely visible figure's head.

There was contact and Gold was soon lying lifelessly on the floor, Jason then threw the cane by his lifeless body, and continued through the house, after he had taken out a flashlight. He walked through the house throwing what he thought would fetch a price into the garbage bag that he had with him, but there was one thing in particular he was looking for.

He then walked over to a painting that was in the bedroom Gold used; he tore the painting off the wall and revealed a safe that was hidden behind it. He opened the safe that had been deactivated when he had cut the power because it was an electrically activated one, and inside were a few papers but more importantly a small tea cup with a chip in it.

Slipping that in the inner pocket of his jacket, he tied the straps on the garbage bag and slung it over his shoulder; he then walked down the stairs to where he had left Gold. He shone the flashlight on him and saw that he had a nasty gash on his head that was still bleeding, before he then continued over to the door, taking a small key out of his outer jacket pocket, he dropped it on the floor before leaving.

But when he left the house he didn't go back to his apartment, instead he walked off in the direction of town, staying to the shadows that the building offered, he then broke into the Mayor's building. He continued into Regina's office, and soon placed the cup in her desk hiding it under a few things so she wouldn't see it, before he then left the building, but still he didn't return to his apartment, he was then venturing to her residence with the garbage bag.

Once he had made it to her house he realized that tomorrow was garbage day, and so he placed his bag by the gate, knowing that no one would suspect what was inside. It was only then that he returned to his apartment scaling the wall with the use of the rope and climbing inside, where he soon changed his clothes and jumped into bed as if nothing had happened.

_The Following Morning,_

Emma got out of bed knocking the book to the floor because she had fallen asleep while trying to finish the third chapter, she sighed to herself as she bent over to pick it up. Not only had she fallen asleep while reading the book, but she also overslept and she only had minutes to get to work on time, not that it really mattered because she knew Graham wouldn't chew her up for it, but she still hated to be late.

On her way out the door she tried to straighten the clothes that she had slept in so it didn't look at bad as it did, but she couldn't hide the fact that she slept in them. She knew Graham would comment on it so instead of trying harder to straighten her clothes she let it go because she was only trying to deny the inevitable.

Grabbing the keys to her car of the bench, she slipped put of the door relieved that she was able to avoid seeing Mary that morning because no doubt she would have something to say. Sliding the key into the ignition and turning it the engine of her yellow bug roared to life, she then buckled up and pulled out of her parking space heading for the department.

When she finally arrived, she found that Graham was standing on the curb waiting for her, she parked in a way so that he was on her side of the car, she then wound down the window.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Emma asked,

"Besides waiting for you to get here because you probably stayed up all night trying to read as much as you can from the book, we're up." He explained,

"Oh, what's happened?" She questioned,

"A neighbour's reported a break in at Gold's residence." Graham answered,

"Well then let's go, jump in." Emma said, as she waited for Graham to get into the passengers side before she drove towards their destination,

When they arrived at Gold's house they found that the door was ajar, so after getting out of the car and crossing the road with their guns drawn, Graham was leading and so he pushed the door open with his foot.

"This is the Sheriff." Graham called out, "If anyone's in here come out with your hands up." He continued, but the only reply he got was a low moan,

"That must be Gold…Mr. Gold where are you?" Emma asked, there was the sound a glass smashing on the wooden floor, which made Emma raise her gun again in caution, continuing towards the source of the noise,

They entered a small room and found Gold struggling to get to his feet, using the display cabinet that he had fallen beside to get him to his feet, which was what caused the sound of smashing glass, because he had knocked a small glass off it. They both holstered their guns and Emma offered him a hand in getting up while Graham grabbed his cane off the floor noticing that the handle had his blood on it.

"Are you alright what happened?" Emma asked,

"Someone cut the power, and broke into my place before stealing my cane and hitting me with it" Gold explained groggily, while Emma watched as Graham indicate to her the blood on the cane handle,

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, as she studied the gash on his head that had stopped bleeding some time during the night, but still looked quite mean,

Gold ignored her and looked around, then his face was set in a panic, he noticed that he had been robbed, and that it wasn't just an attack because someone didn't like what he had done. He tore himself away from Emma and grabbed the cane from Graham, before he wonkily made his way towards the staircase, with Emma and graham behind him.

"Gold what are you doing you're hurt you should see a doctor about that cut." Emma protested,

"That can wait I have to see if something's missing." He dismissed,

"What are you looking for maybe we can help?" Graham offered,

But when they made it to the top of the stairs Gold stopped dead in his tracks as he starred on looking at the safe that had been opened after the painting was torn off the wall. He quickened his pace and quickly scanned what was left behind, all his documents were still where he left them apart from a small chipped cup that held significant value to him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Emma asked,

"No it's gone." He answered, as he turned to face them resting heavily on his cane with both hands,

"Well what is it maybe we can track it down." Emma explained,

"I know who took…" He was cut off as he gripped at a dressing table to keep from falling to the ground, his head was spinning and the scene that was playing out before him was blurred,

Emma and Graham rushed over to him, and grabbed him to keep him from falling, the cut to his head obviously did more than they assumed, and so it needed to be looked at.

"Come on we have to get him to the hospital." Graham said,

"Yeah that cut looks pretty bad." Emma agreed,

Later at the hospital after Gold had been checked over and his wound taken care of, he was back to his normal self and already dismissing the nurses that tried to tamper with his cut any further.

"Miss Swan I really don't think this is necessary I'm fine and we should be trying to find my stolen property." He said,

"No offence but you nearly collapsed you're not fine you need rest." She countered,

"I'm sure the sheriff here can explain the importance of the object in which I am speaking." Gold said,

"You know what we're looking for?" Emma asked,

"It's a cup and it has a small chip in it, Belle chipped it when she was working for Gold, after she agreed to be a part of a deal to save her family and town." Graham explained,

"Who's Belle, and why is this cup so important?" Emma demanded, feeling betrayed because Graham had kept something from her,

"Love Miss Swan." Gold said,

"What?" Emma asked bafflingly, Gold then gestured to Graham indicating the room had to be cleared before the conversation was taken any further, so after the room was cleared Gold began his story,

"A long time ago before we came here I was sent word from a King that his people were dying, he wanted my help and promised gold in return for my services, but I spun gold so I wanted something a little more precious. I told him that my price for saving his town from the ogre's was Belle his daughter, he gave me a flat no so I made to leave only when I was about to leave the room she herself stopped me and made the deal. She soon became my caretaker and managed my estate, and on her second day working for me she dropped a cup and chipped it, but a while after her arrival our feelings, for each other changed." He explained,

"I understand that, you both had feelings for each other but that doesn't explain the importance of the cup." Emma said,

"Well at some point I made a deal with her, if she went to town and came back I would share a story about myself, I didn't expect her to come back but she did, there was a brief kiss that nearly took away my power, and turned me back into an ordinary man. She explained to me that true love could break any curse, then I don't know I got scared I didn't want to go back so I lashed out, she said that she had met a woman who could only be the Queen.

I accused Belle of working for her, so I threw her in the dungeon, later I went to see her and told her to leave, there was a somewhat heated moment but she left. Much later when I was at my spinning wheel the Queen herself came to see me, there was brief conversation before she explained she had nothing to do with that little tragedy." He continued,

"What tragedy?" Emma asked,

"That was the same question I asked, and she soon told me that after Belle returned to her home her association with me made her unfit to be welcomed back by her father, and that he shunned her. She said that he had locked her in a tower and sent clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying, after a while she threw herself off the tower and died." He finished, "She told me I would always regret the decision I made, and that all I would have was an empty heart and a chipped cup." He added, hanging his head,

"And that's why you want it back because it all you have left to remember her by." Emma realized,

"Yes."

"I don't actually believe she's dead." Graham said,

"And why's that?" Emma asked,

"Well when I was working for Regina I was sent to the dungeon, and I saw her she grabbed my arm and begged for me to release her, but I explained that I was just as much a prisoner as she was, and left." He explained,

"So she's still alive?" Emma asked,

"When I had gone to see her, it was just before Regina unleashed the curse, so that means she has to be here in StoryBrooke somewhere, she's locked up just like before because I had a vision of a key pad, and the combination was, 23690." Graham replied,

"You should have told me this before that way we could have looked for her." Emma reprimanded,

"Let's just find the cup first shall we." Gold said,

"I thought you of all people would be more interested in saving her." Emma admitted,

"Well I'm not so sure she's actually still alive." He announced,

"That's not what you told me." Graham protested,

"Well you seemed so hopeful; I didn't want to ruin your moment." Gold said,

After a while of watching Gold, and the fact that he looked so down, she decided she owed him this one thing without using up her favour, "So who stole the cup?" Emma asked,

"There's only one person here who knows about the cup and has the resources to take it." He replied,

"Regina…right we're going to find it and I know there's no use in telling you to stay here so you might as well come too." Emma said,

"Thank you Miss Swan." He then slipped off the hospital bed he was sitting on, and grabbing his cane before following Emma and Graham towards the yellow bug,

On the way to Regina's house Emma asked a question, "You said Regina has the resources to rob you what did you mean?" She asked,

"Sydney." Gold replied,

"Sydney what about Sydney?" Emma asked,

"He's the man that killed your mother's father; he's the genie from the lamp that he found and used his wish to free, after he killed Snow White's father Regina explained that she set him up, and he used the one wish he was left with to be with her forever, and so he was then trapped in her mirror." Gold explained,

"And you think he would risk killing you for her?" Emma questioned,

"I'm surprised Miss Swan I thought you of all people would realize how dedicated he was to her by all the news articles that he printed about you, and have you ever wandered why it's called the daily mirror?" Gold asked,

"This curse just keeps getting better and better." Emma muttered,

**Well we now know that 'Jason' wants to set Regina up, could he be someone from her past, and if he is what has she done to him to make him want to hurt her? Could he be Jefferson?**


	12. You Twisted Little Imp

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter up but I hope you enjoy it, because I am trying to fix the relationship Henry has with Gold. So instead of him thinking Gold's so evil I'm trying to make him a little kinder. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12,

_"You Twisted Little Imp"_,

When they finally arrived at the Mills estate Henry was just walking out the door, he was surprised to see everyone get out of the car and walk towards him.

"Hey kid sorry to delay you but we need your help." Emma began,

"With what?" Henry asked, unable to take his eyes off Gold,

"Well we think Regina might have taken something valuable that belongs to me." Gold replied,

"Like what?" Henry asked,

"A cup with a small chip on the rim." Gold answered, "So have you seen her this morning?"

"No, she didn't get home last night…what happened to your head?" Henry asked,

"I got that when I was robbed last night." Gold answered, Henry then pulled a face,

"So she didn't get home last night you expect me to believe that's a coincident?" Emma asked, as she looked from Graham to Gold,

"Today's garbage day am I right?" Gold asked,

"Yes why?" Graham asked in return,

"Have you ever once seen Regina place a garbage bag by her gate to be picked up?"

"Don't look at me I didn't put it there." Henry said,

"Strange that she would suddenly break a habit." Emma said speculating,

Graham was already on his way to check it out, so the others soon followed him he then untied the knot on the bag and peered inside, things that were stolen from last night were inside.

"Hey it's all in here." He announced, as he looked up,

"Is it there?" Gold asked, as he tried to look over Graham's shoulder,

So after empting the contents of the bag onto the driveway it was soon found to be elsewhere, and Gold only had one explanation to where it could be.

"It must be with her at her office." He said,

"This is so unlike her, I mean I know what she's capable of but making such a mess out of it sounds a little off to me." Henry explained,

"Yeah well kid we can't ignore what the evidence is saying to us." Emma reasoned,

"I understand but when you go to her office make sure you don't let on that you know about the curse, because if she finds out that you know about it, she could do things to hurt you." Henry explained, addressing Emma mainly,

"Shall we go; perhaps we can catch her in that act?" Gold asked,

"He's right Emma let's go." Graham agreed,

"Okay I'll see you; I hope you find your cup Rumplestiltskin." Henry said,

"Thank you Henry."

"See you after school Henry." Emma said, as she ruffled his hair and then turned towards the garbage bag to pack everything back into it before continuing to her bug,

On the way to the Mayor's office Emma had another question, "Why would Regina choose to hurt you when she could have just robbed you?" She asked,

"Well there may have been a brief moment where I possibly could have instigated it." Gold answered,

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Emma questioned, chancing a glance at him in the back of the car using her revision mirror,

"I lied to her." He said,

"About what?" Graham interrupted,

"Well I said that when you asked me for my help, in return I asked you to keep everything a secret from Miss Swan, plus I used the word please." He replied,

"Please?"

"Yes, you see Regina came to me while I was in prison and asked me why the curse didn't work, in return for my help I asked that I be given a comfortable life, and that she do everything I say if I use the word please." He explained,

"Well I can see how that would become irritating." Emma agreed,

"Well she shouldn't have agreed to the deal." Gold dismissed, "A bit like Ashley actually."

"This is it." Emma announced, as she was about to park,

"Then I suggest we start acting like we don't know each other." Gold advised, placing his hand to the cut on his head, that was throbbing violently though he tried to ignore it but Emma caught him,

"You alright?" she asked,

"Nothing I can't handle." He answered, dismissing the question because his objective was more important than a headache, as he stepped out of the car and followed suit,

The group of three then entered the building and walked up to Regina's office, to confront her without a search warrant so Emma already trying to form a plan to get out of that one. When the three of them walked through the door, she was surprised even more so when she saw the cut on Gold's head, but she didn't yet know why they were here yet.

"What's going on here?" She questioned,

"We have compelling evidence that is giving us the right to search your office." Emma stated,

"Search my office, for what, what have I done?" She asked,

"For a start robbing Mr. Gold, and assaulting him." Graham explained,

"That's ridiculous I haven't left this office since last night I was working late." She protested,

"Are you going to let us do our job Regina or do we have to arrest you?" Emma asked,

"Go ahead search my office you won't find whatever it is you're looking for." She said, stepping aside so that Emma and Graham could go through her desk, "If you're going to rifle through my things you can at least tell me what it is you're looking for."

"You'll find out when we find it." Emma said,

She then opened a draw and moved several things uncovering the small tea cup with the chipped rim, she took it out by the handle and held it up for Regina to see it.

"I did not put that there." Regina said,

"Regina Mills you are under arrest for the robbery and assault of Mr. Gold." Graham said, as he took handcuffs out of their holster,

"Wait sheriff." Gold protested, "I'm not pressing charges." He said,

"Not pressing charges?" Emma could hardly believe what she was hearing,

"That's right I drop the charges…you can leave." He repeated,

Both Graham and Emma were frozen stiff with shock of what Gold had just said, but when he made a gesture towards Emma, she knew he had something in mind and so she made to leave, Graham then followed her returning his handcuffs. When they were gone Regina was furious.

"You twisted little imp, what did you do?" She demanded,

"I think I should be the one asking that question." He protested,

"You know very well I didn't rob you." She stated,

"Do I, I've been out since last night to at least an hour ago and you say that I know it wasn't you." He spat,

"Look I don't know who planted that cup in my desk, but I've been here all night." She said,

"If that's the case your majesty surely you would have seen whoever planted that cup in your desk would you not?" Gold asked,

"Well I…" She stuttered,

"Drop the act Regina you're finished I know you robbed me because of what I said to you the other day and I found your key you dropped it when you left, but if this is how you're going about proving you have more power than me, I suggest you get you're genie to do a better job than last night." He said, as he threw the key onto her desk,

"Look you little bastard, you know and I know, that someone else planted that cup in my desk and the key in your house, what is it you're trying to prove?" She asked,

"Well then perhaps you should talk to Sydney maybe he acted without you're knowing it." He offered,

"He wouldn't he's…" She trailed off,

"What to loyal, if you haven't forgotten you're the one who set him up to kill Snow White's father."

"I don't know what game you're playing coming in here, trying to get me arrested, but if you want war than that's what you've found." Regina said, "I might just rewrite your story." She warned,

"Enough." He spat,

"You can't stop me." She protested,

"Please." He said making her stop,

"You're not going to do anything with my story please, but war is what you will have dearie because I always was the one with more power." He stated, grinding his teeth in a sneer as he said 'please',

"Get out." She pointed at the door,

"With pleasure, your majesty." He obliged,

Meanwhile in Jason's apartment, he had just finished listening to the conversation that had just transpired between Rumplestilskin and the evil Queen. His face was contorted in pain and anger, he slammed his fist on the table making a cup of water that was sitting on it bounced and nearly spill.

His mind was set harder towards his goal, he was through with playing around if Rumplestiltskin wanted a war that was exactly what he was going to get, but not from the one he expected. What Jason thought was an uneventful robbing, soon turned out to be eventful because he soon found that the man he had been hoping had changed was just as bad as he was before he came to this world.

He thought the trip he had recorded of Gold taking into the woods was nothing important, but he soon found that he should have checked up on it. Now he was going to journey to this location after reviewing the footage he had, and discover exactly what it was that was buried out there, and if it was what he was hoping than he could place his enemy's king in checkmate sooner than he thought.

When Gold got out to the yellow bug where Graham and Emma were waiting, they had questions for him that they were hoping he could answer to their satisfaction.

"Not pressing charges, what was that all about?" Emma nearly demanded,

"Believe me Miss Swan nothing would make me happier than to see her behind your bars, but this way I have leverage over her." He explained,

"Leverage, for what?" Graham asked a little more civilizedly,

"Let's just say she'll owe me a favour." Gold answered,

"That was your plan from the beginning, to bring us out here to get your cup and then tell us to leave so you can get a favour from her?" Emma asked,

"Not quite." He answered,

"Then what?" She asked,

"I wanted her to realize that I even have power over you to drop charges when the law would arrest her regardless." He explained,

"This is because you lied to her and said that you helped Graham and in return asked for his silence isn't it?" She realized,

"Yes, I wanted her to see that the sheriff is with me now and will do what I say, so it would get her thinking the next time she tries to cross me I can arrest her, regardless of whether I might have deserved a beating I like to ensure these kind of things aren't tried again." He explained,

"You wanted her to think that you have a body guard incase she decides to make another move?" Emma questioned,

"Yes." He answered,

Emma let out a sigh giving up the fight, as she reached into the glove box in the front of the car and pulled out the cup that Gold was so eager to get back. He took it from her delicately, and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"So you never believed me?" Graham asked,

"No, I believe you, but do you know what it would feel like if you got it wrong and I was let down for a second time?" He asked in return,

"That's why we need to find her because after what you said to Regina in there, she'll take it out on Belle to hurt you because she knows you stole her things from the crypt." Graham reasoned,

"As much as I would like to, we don't know where to look." Gold reminded,

"I'll work out where she is trust me." Graham said,

"I wish you luck sheriff." He said, before he turned and began walking down the street back to his shop, because he knew his home wasn't safe anymore, while Emma and Graham were left in a state of defeat,

**So we are getting closer to finding out who Jason is, do you still wander about him well then let me help you, he may be a bitter man who has come seeking revenge for a deal gone bad with Gold. But you can speculate, in act I want you too. But I hope you don' hate me if I tell you there will be no more chapters until I see "Crocodile" the 4th episode in season 2 of OUAT. Hope you understand. Review!**


	13. Banshees

**So sorry this took me forever but I have been working on another chapter with Whale, and after watching 'the doctor' it took a while to coordinate what I had already written. But enjoy nevertheless!**

Chapter 13,

Banshees,

Jason on the other hand was getting closer to everything that he had carefully planned out from the beginning, ever since he arrived in StoryBrooke. At this time he was driving his car down the road through the forest, looking for the exact same spot where he had seen Gold burying something, he wasn't sure what it might be but he had a good feeling.

When he arrived he slowed his car to a halt, and then turned off the ignition, getting out he grabbed a shovel from the passenger's seat, and slammed the door shut. As he walked into the forest, he looked up into a tall tree starring as if there was something watching him, but in actual fact there was a small camera hidden in the branches, which was how he knew where he was going.

When he had come to the right place he looked intently at the dirt in front of his feet noticing that at some point it had been turned over as if someone had indeed dug there. He then sunk the head of his shovel into the soft dirt and dumped it to the side; he continued this cycle until his shovel met with some resistance, indicating he had struck an object.

He dropped the shovel to the side, and bent over to inspect what he had hit; wiping the dirt away he soon found something that was wrapped in a cloth. He picked it up cleaning away any dirt that remained before he carefully unwrapped what was inside, his suspicion was proved to be correct as he gazed upon the knife that had 'Rumplestiltskin' engraved on the blade.

He gazed at it but a moment longer before he wrapped it back up in the cloth it was previously in, before he tucked it away in his inner jacket pocket. He was going to make his move tonight, his rook was about to put the enemy's king into check mate and there would be nowhere to hide, no square to jump to for escape, it was going to be put to an end.

That night as Graham went over paper work and Emma sat crookedly in a chair reading the book Jason had written, the writer himself was out for another nightly prowl. He was dressed in a black shirt, with black pants, and his black leather jacket, he had already thrown the rope out the window ready to get out, but before he walked over to the window he went to fetch the knife.

He held it up to the light in one hand as he studied the name on the blade, and as he starred at it his lip quivered in the slightest sense before a small and lonely tear slid down his cheek. He then slid the knife through his belt, and pulling on black leather gloves he then made his way out the window and down the rope, dropping the last few inches his feet hit the ground silently.

He ran silently across the footpaths and grass staying in the shadows once more as he made his way to the pawnshop, where by now Gold was locking it up and getting ready to head home. He stopped at the side of the building peeking around to the door, spying Gold as he was walking away leaning on his cane with every second step.

He trailed him until they were close to his house the whole time Gold himself suspected that someone was following him, he thought it was Regina but what he didn't know was that it was someone he would never expect. As he was walking over to the steps of his house Jason lashed out at Gold seizing him making him drop his cane. Placing one hand on his mouth while the other hand placed the once enchanted but now magicless dagger on his throat, he pulled him into the shadows.

"You don't know who I am though you soon will, but for now I just want you to know that if you make one sound or try to escape you'll have a smile from ear to ear." Jason warned, "Do you comply with the rules." He asked, so Gold nodded,

"Good."

Then in one fluent movement he took the dagger from his neck, and brought the hilt down across the back of his head and Gold soon flopped to the ground motionless.

"Checkmate." He whispered, as he sheathed the dagger back through his belt,

He then continued over to the cement pathway and bent over picking up the cane, he slid it through his belt beside the dagger as he then returned to Gold's downed body. He scooped him up in his arms and he was anything but light, so he was glad he had conveniently parked his car where he intended to strike.

When he reached his car he continued around to the back where the boot was already open and Gold was soon packed inside, he also put the cane in with him before he then walked over to the passenger's side and reaching in the car he grabbed a roll of duct tape. Then returning to the boot he tied Gold's hands in front of him, and slammed the boot shut before jumping in the driver's side turning the key in the ignition causing the engine to roar to life.

He knew where he was gong as he continued down the road that lead to a forest trail which would eventually lead him to a log cabin that he had seen Gold visit once or twice. After a while of driving down the road he could hear his guest start moving around in the back, he smiled evilly to himself as he considered what was going through the head of his prisoner.

When he arrived at the cabin Jason took a gun from the glove compartment before unlocking the boot, and got out of the car continuing around to the back. He lifted it as high as it would go before he grabbed at Gold pulling him from the small space, he fell to the ground and Jason threw the cane down with him.

"Get up." Jason ordered,

"That's not an easy thing to do." Gold explained,

"Shut up, now get up." He ordered again, getting closer pointing the gun directly at the back of Gold's head,

So taking the handle of the cane in his bound hands he used it to lift himself to his feet, and once he did he was violently jabbed in the back indicated to walk towards the front door of the building. Once they were inside Gold was made to walk over to a thick wooden chair that was positioned at the head of a bare plank table that was partially covered in dust.

Jason shoved Gold in the back with his pistol making him fall into the chair, he lifted himself up enough so that he could sit in it properly, and when he had he watched as Jason sat sideways on the table.

With the gun pointing straight at Gold's chest Jason began his questioning, "Do you know who I am?" He asked,

"…"

"That means you don't, but believe me when I say I know who you are, in fact I know you better than anyone else." Jason said,

"Well that much has become clear, have I perhaps made a deal with you that went sour and now you're seeking revenge, or do you know me from somewhere else?" Gold asked,

"Both." Jason answered,

"Well you said I would find out who you are, would you care to start."

"I've been watching you Rumplestiltskin for a year now, and just when I thought you had changed, it turns out you're no better than before you came here." Jason began,

"What do you mean watching me?" Gold asked,

"Aren't you even marvelled at how I know about this place, did you even know I was in town, and aren't you surprised that I now have this in my possession?" Jason asked, as he held out the knife,

"Well I'm sure you'll get to all that eventually but how about you give me your name first." Gold dismissed,

"I am surprised that you don't remember me…Papa." Jason admitted,

"Bae?"

"So now you remember me, it's been a while."

"How did you find me?" Gold asked,

"After a while of living in this world I had a vision about a woman named Emma and StoryBrooke I knew this meant something so I checked up on it, and sure enough everyone was here in this little town, including you." He explained,

"Why didn't you come to me I've been looking for you for years, I've been trying to find a way to get to this world ever since you left." Gold said,

"Ever since I left? That, that's a good one I'll admit, but surely you remember how we were separated, you were meant to keep your side of the deal but you didn't and you let me go somewhere unexplored, on my own because you were too afraid of losing your power." Baelfire protested,

"It was a mistake that I regret but, now that I've found you…"

"Enough…I'm the one who robbed you, yes me I had your house monitored 24 hours a day, I knew what you did when you got home at night I knew you better than you did yourself. I planted that cup in Regina's office so that you would think she stole it, I wanted to know why that cup was so important, I wanted to see if you were a changed man, but you're not. You still oppress others whenever you see fit." Baelfire contradicted,

"Do you know why I chose to reveal myself now?" He asked,

"You're going to kill me." Gold realized,

"I thought this world might have changed you but it hasn't, so I put this to an end and after I do I'm going to destroy the knife." Baelfire assured,

Gold's eyes welled up with tears, "Son…" He began,

"No you lost the right to call me son years ago." Bae interrupted,

"Son, if there was one thing that I was truly afraid of…it's what you've become now, one day I was afraid that you would become the man I am, that you would learn to hate, that you would desire to take a human life, like I did so freely years ago. That was the last thing that I wanted for you, but now that you've become me I've failed you in more ways than I could have imagined." He explained,

"What's done is done, there's no going back now." Bae said, as cold as steel itself,

"Then if you must kill me, there's something I have to say first, something I have to get off my chest, so that when I go, my conscience can be clearer." Gold said,

"Your conscience, Papa you never had one." Bae scorned, "And now you're going to pay for your crimes." He added, as he pulled Gold out of the chair and threw him to the ground making him kneel, Bae then pointed the gun to the back of his head,

_Sheriff's Station,_

As Graham continued his paperwork and Emma continued her reading he was suddenly hit with a vision, Gold was kneeling on the ground and Jason was standing over him with a gun, there was a single shot fired into the back of his head. Then he had multiple visions of Baelfire when he was with his father Rumplestiltskin, the visions ended when he was sent to a land without magic.

He jumped in his chair startling Emma, "Graham are you alright?" She asked,

"I just had a vision, I know who Jason is and what he's doing, get to the last chapter find out what happens in the end." Graham ordered hastily, so Emma obeyed,

After a few minutes she knew what happened to the father he was shot in the head, "Well what happens?" Graham asked,

"The father get's shot in the head and then the son gives up quietly." She answered,

"We may be too late but Rumplestiltskin is the father and Baelfire is the son." Graham explained,

"And who's Baelfire?" She asked,

"Jason Bright." He answered, as he nearly dragged Emma out the door,

_Granny's Bed & Breakfast,_

Ruby jolted upright in her bed, after just having a vision about Gold being shot in the head by his, son, after she had a vision about the two of them years ago. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, she knew where she had to go, and she had to get there as soon as possible regardless of whether it was to late or not. Grabbing her car keys she hurried out into the street into her car, revving the engine trying to warm it up as fast as possible before she set off to the cabin, where her vision had specified.

**So Jason was Gold's son, and Emma and Graham are too late to stop the chain of vengeance that has just been exacted on a man who made one to many mistake sin his life. What will happen to Jason now? What will happen to StoryBrooke?**


	14. Forgiveness And Love

**Well people I am so sorry Gold had to die but there was no other angle I could play, but I hope you can forgive me and read this chapter, it might make up for what I did. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13,

Forgiveness and Love,

_Cabin,_

"Bae I know it offers no consolation now but you were right." Gold said,

"Yeah about what?" Bae asked,

"I was a coward, and I never should have broken that deal, I put power before you and I was foolish to have done so, after you left I went to see the blue fairy to ask for a way to go with you but she said there was no way. In every waking moment I've been trying to find a way to come here and find you and now if I must pay for my mistake with my life than so be it, it truly is what I deserve." He explained,

"But before I do I'm asking you to do what you've always done, be the bigger man and…forgive me…I'm so sorry Bae, I wish I could make up for the past for the things I've done but I can't, to hear you say you forgive me before I go would set me off in peace. Even if you don't mean it to hear those words coming from your mouth would mean the world to me." He continued,

There was nothing but silence before there was the cocking sound of the gun that was being aimed at Gold's head; Gold was then jerked to his feet, before a blade was brought fluently down on the strips of duct tape that were tying his hands. He only had seconds to comprehend what was going on before Baelfire took him into a tight and emotional embrace and Gold returned it whole heartedly.

"I forgive you Papa." He sobbed,

"Oh Bae, can you truly forgive me for everything that I've done?" Gold asked, hesitantly drawing away far enough so that he could look into his sons eyes,

"Yes Papa, but can you forgive…"

"Hush son, you have nothing to ask forgiveness for, I am the only one that needs to beg for forgiveness." Rumplestiltskin interrupted, as he placed his finger over his sons lips, before taking him back into his embrace,

"I love you Papa."

"And I love you Baelfire."

"Where you really looking for me the moment I left?" He asked,

"Yes Bae, you couldn't even begin to imagine what I felt once I realized the gravity of what I had done." Gold answered,

"So what should we do now?" He asked,

"Well we can start with something that you've always wanted to do." Gold said, as he removed the duct tape from his wrists, before he picked the knife up off the table, "Destroy this like you want to, there's no magic in this world so it won't hurt me and I'll be free from its ties, I broke the deal we made long ago so now that I can I'm fulfilling my side of the agreement." He added,

"How?"

"There's plenty of wood here, and there's gasoline in the back room that we can use to start a fire, once we get it hot enough we can melt it." Gold explained,

"I'll get the wood and pile it on the driveway, while you get the gasoline." He agreed,

They both went to their set tasks, and soon once there was a roaring fire going on the driveway to the cabin, Rumplestiltskin handed the dagger to Baelfire, and watched as his son tossed it into the extremely hot flames. They stood there in silence starring into the flames watching as the dagger began to lose its form and slip away into droplets of molten metal.

"I'm proud of you son you've grown into a fine young man." Gold praised,

"And you look exactly like you did years ago." Baelfire said, with a small chuckle,

"Well that tends to happen when time becomes your jailer." Gold explained,

He rested his hand on his sons back, and Baelfire did the same, but the moment was not long cherished as two cars soon pulled up in front of the fire, with Emma, Graham, and Ruby getting out.

"Gold are you alright?" Emma asked,

"Please Miss Swan I think everyone here knows who I really am." Gold informed,

"Yeah well who's he?" She asked, indicating who she thought was Jason,

"Miss Swan this is Baelfire my son." Gold introduced,

"Graham said you killed Gold, but from where I'm standing you look very much alive." Emma explained,

"I saw him die too." Ruby chimed in, as she stepped closer to the fire,

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Emma asked,

"It's Red actually, and I'm here for the same reason you are I had a vision where Rumplestiltskin died, and his son killed him, but I don't know why when that obviously never happened, strange isn't it?" she asked, still trying to comprehend what was going on,

"Miss Swan it seems you're breaking this curse one person at a time." Gold announced,

"My Grandmother knows everything too; I found that out soon after I got home." Red, added, "So if you're Baelfire then that would explain why I saw a vision of you and your father, because you touched me earlier." She realized,

"What's the fire for?" Emma asked,

"We're destroying the dark one once and for all." Baelfire replied,

"How?" She questioned,

"Even as we speak the dagger that I used to kill the dark one is turning into nothing but molten liquid." Gold explained, as he looked back into the flames, to see what was left of the dagger,

"Wait wouldn't there be some sort of consequence for destroying a magic that was tied to you, if I break the curse and you return to…where we were before?" Emma questioned,

"Not if that magic was destroyed in a land without magic?" Gold assured,

But while this conversation was going on Graham had been strangely quite and not even paying attention to what was going on around him, in fact he wasn't even looking at anything it was as if he was starring past it. But as this went on his mind was racing wildly as it was burdened with yet another vision that should have had noting to do with him, but this, this was different.

There were screams but he couldn't see what was causing the sounds of misery, the world before him was black and void of anything, and all he heard were the sobbing wails of someone in pain and torment. Then there was another voice one that he knew all to well, one that belonged to an evil woman whose heart was as black as the hair she was born with, Regina.

At first he couldn't make out what she was saying but with time it all became clear, she was talking to the same person who was crying, and pleading for the pain to stop, but it went unheeded.

"Every time I hurt you I want you to think of who put you here, of who sent you away and told you that you were nothing to him." Regina said,

"Who are you talking about, why are you doing this to me?" Belle begged,

"You don't remember, you used to know you used to know everything before you came here, before I came to see you, has the pain destroyed you're past at last?" She continued,

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you would be harder, but now I see they all fall before me eventually, and believe me when I say Rumplestiltskin, and Mr. Gold are the reason all this is happening, when he forgets you the pain stops." She said in a cruel manner,

The blackness of his mind was soon flickering with light as he saw things, the number pad, he saw Regina typing in the pass code, he saw Belle sitting on her simple bed pushed as far as she could in the corner of the wall, convulsing in sobs. Then there was the quickest flicker of a shape that he couldn't make out, if he had of known what it was an image of he would have known where Regina was keeping Belle.

By that time everyone had noticed that the sheriff had spaced out, but it was Emma who broke the silence, "Graham?"

He then jolted backwards and fell to the ground with a thud, as Emma soon followed him to offer any aid that was needed, she helped him back to his feet and helped right him.

"Are you alright what happened?" She asked,

"I don't know, I think I had a vision." He answered,

"What do you mean you think?" She questioned,

"Well it felt like a vision but I don't know what it was about." Graham explained,

"You might want to pay attention in future Sheriff because that might just have been a vital peace of information that we needed." Gold reasoned,

"I'll remember that in future." Graham agreed, "But if it's alright with the rest of you can we leave it's late, and I don't feel like myself at the moment." He continued,

"Well as soon as we put out the fire and step out the ashes, we should be right to leave." Baelfire explained,

He then left the group to walk inside the cabin and retrieve a bucket of water that looked like it had been collecting the droplets from a hole in the roof for a long while. When he had returned he dumped the bucket on the flames and they hissed with the sound of extinguishing, before a cloud of steam rose into the air and disappeared.

Red, Emma, and Graham, had returned to their homes because the hour was late, but Gold remained standing solitarily by the now doused fire, both his hands resting on the brass handle of his cane, starring at the ashes. He remained in the same position even as he heard his son come to stand beside him; he felt a hand on his shoulder before he finally turned around.

"Come-on Papa let's go home." Jason said,

"You want to come home with me even after everything I've done?" Gold questioned,

"No mater what we have both done to each other you're still my father and I will always love you, nothing will come between us again." Jason dismissed,

"Well there might be one thing." Gold protested,

"Whatever it is we can leave it behind and start a new life together." Jason dismissed again,

"No I can't leave this…I can't leave her, I shunned her once and I'm not going to give up on her now." He explained,

Bae was surprised to hear that his father had feelings for a woman, but it all depended on what this woman was to him, "Who's her?" he asked,

"Come, on the way home I'll tell you everything." Gold said as he gestured towards the caprice that was the only vehicle to remain on the loose stoned driveway,

**He lives can it be, now you can all tell me how happy you are that he didn't die, but there was no way I could destroy one part to Rumbelle, besides he is my favourite character even though he likes to kill people. Review!**


	15. Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**So sorry about this, I would have had it uploaded sooner but my siblings stole my internet cable so I wasn't able to, not a lie either. But anyway here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13,

Mi Casa Es Su Casa,

_Some time away from the Gold home._

"You were in love with her?" Jason asked, as he diverted his eyes briefly to look at his father intently,

"It was anything but one-sided she believed in me, but I didn't want to know about it because I didn't want to allow myself to believe that anyone could love me, not then and not ever, I was a fool to have let her go she said I would regret it forever and I do." Gold replied,

"What happened to her…why isn't she with you now?" He asked,

"Something happened with Regina with the Queen, she came to my estate some months later and told me that there had been a tragedy, I asked what she meant and she told me that Belle had jumped out of a tower and died, after her father tortured her for being associated with me." He explained,

"Why would he do that?" Jason questioned almost angrily,

"You of all people should know why a father would abandon their daughter if they were associated with me, I was a monster, but she didn't deserve her fate." Gold reasoned,

"And that's why the cup was so important to you." Jason realized,

"It's the only thing I have that I can link to her; she was the only one who loved me for who I was." He confirmed,

"So what are the vision the Sheriff keeps having, I've been able to understand their linked to you in some way?" Bae questioned,

"Sometimes his visions were about you, and sometimes it was about Belle, he tells me that she's alive, but I can't allow myself to gain hope only to have it dashed later." Gold answered,

"But what if she is alive?" Bae asked,

"I heard a 'what if' and that 'what if' could either mean she is dead, or she is alive, either way I a not willing to assume." He repeated,

"Then I'll allow myself to assume she's alive, and I'll also allow myself to search for where she might be, I'll speak to Graham and see if I can shed any light on her whereabouts." He said wilfully,

"I admire you're spirit it is something you surely didn't learn from me." Gold said, smiling at his son,

"Well when there's something I want I don't give up until I get it no matter how long it takes, stalking prey is just as important as the take down itself." He reasoned,

"Then I hope you're patience pays of son." He said, as they pulled into the driveway,

When they got out of the car Baelfire felt a wave of guilt wash over him, "I didn't get to look around when I was in this house last, so it would be nice to see it properly." He said,

"Well when you look around you can have any room that takes your fancy." Gold offered,

"It's a large house it might be hard to choose." He said wittily,

"Take you're time my house is your house." Gold finished, as he took the keys out of his pocket while walking towards the front door,

"It's just like it was before we got separated from each other, you're an ordinary man and I'm your son once more." Jason said, half to himself,

"And all that's missing is Belle." Gold muttered, though not quite enough so that Bae wouldn't hear him,

Baelfire wandered what it must be like to lose someone you loved because he had never experienced that personally although he was quite fond of Ruby at the dinner. But he hadn't started anything with her to lose anything so he still couldn't understand what his once estranged father was going through. However he was determined to help out in finding this woman who could see the good in Rumplestiltskin, the best he could and knew how.

Even in his wildest dreams he could never have imagined what his father would be ready to o even after he tried to hill him, he had never suspected his father of being sorry for what happened when he was oh, so young. When his father had said he spent every waking moment trying to find a way to get with him, was like a conviction driven deep into his heart.

Here he was trying to kill his father when the only thing this man wanted was to hear the words that announced his forgiveness; the sincerity of his voice was enough to make fell sick to his stomach with what he was doing. He kicked himself for not just approaching his father face to face, instead of watching and waiting, sneaking and convicting the man he thought he would find easy to hate to his death.

Deep down under the exterior that had been twisted by hate and resentment, mingled with a need for vengeance, all he wanted was for things to be the way they were before his father got caught up in magic. Watching as his father transformed from the man he knew and loved, into a man who was twisted by the magic coursing through his veins changing his appearance to one that anyone would stray from, was a torture.

Breaking himself from his line of thought he quickly matched the pace of his father as he followed him into the house that would now be his home, which was once again united. For the first time he was paying attention to his surroundings and noticed all the antiques that were in the house, and he could only imagine that he obtained these things from deals he made with people, from across the land.

There were varying candelabras on varying tables that were made of even more varying woods that appeared to be well crafted and also well polished, clearly they were taken care of. He wandered why his father was so caught up in these antiques, had he made them a distraction so that he could shut himself away for the world and ignore his troubles for as long as he was permitted?

He wasn't sure, but no matter how awkward it would seem it was time they got back to where they left off, and start bonding with each other again, because this was the only way they would be happy. Baelfire was now interested in the world of old objects that his father lived in, and was eager to get accustomed to working amongst them, but this was also partially because he needed a cover now that he was in the open.

Regina was now just as big an enemy to him as the rest of the town that knew who she was, and he was more than willing to take up the torch alongside his father to fight against her. He was well aware there was something his father wasn't telling him about this Belle, that he had just been briefed about, because he wanted to know a lot more about her than just knowing she was a love interest.

As he studied the house further he noticed Gold pull a face as he then raised a hand to his head where the gash was, which made Bae feel even guiltier than he was a minute ago. But when he noticed Gold start to get uneasy on his feet that was when he knew he had definitely caused more damage than he wanted to, and it was time to step in.

"Dad are you alright?" Bae asked,

"Yeah I'm fine it's been a long day." Gold dismissed,

"Let me have a look…do you have a first aid kit in the house?" Jason asked,

"It's fine don't worry about it." Gold dismissed again,

"Hey I put it there; you can at least let me take care of it." Jason reasoned,

"What makes you think I need it to be taken care of?" Gold asked,

"Don't think I didn't see you a minute ago, though you thought I didn't." He nearly scolded raising one brow to peer down at his father using his height as an advantage,

"If you don't get lost in this house you'll find it in the bathroom on this floor." Gold said, giving in to his son,

But that night as everyone was in their beds sleeping contentedly, there was one man that was having the worst night sleep he had ever had in his life. There were whispers, pleas for help, screams, sobs, wails, and muffled shrieks of discomfort, he struggled with his bed sheets his face covered in beads of sweat that would occasionally run down his face. And what made it worse was the darkness that was void of any shape that surrounded him in his own mind.

He from whom the screams came, but he was helpless to do anything, suddenly he found himself amongst the black screams continuing to haunt him. He turned in various directions in an attempt to find away out of his blight, he couldn't take it anymore and so he ran, to where he didn't know and he didn't care.

There was a shaft of light and he saw a name and a face, he saw the hospital he saw the number pad he had seen before, and he saw Regina, he knew he had Belle, but now he knew where. The dream went on for hours and he had no way of knowing how long he had been running further and further into the abyss of blackness, but he never seemed to tire.

Was he going anywhere at all or was he in the same place he had started, he was unsure, his feverish mind racing from one scream to the next, then to images he knew. Finally he woke, springing into an upright position like someone had stepped on a loose board, he looked around relieved to see that he was back in the real world free of his nightmare.

He looked out the open window and saw that it was late morning; Emma would no doubt be at the department, so he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He had to act quickly and decisively, if he was even going to have a prayer of freeing Belle, the woman that Regina had kept hidden in the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

He raced out the door catching the keys in his hands like an eagle would grabbing its prey in it's talons at high speed, he stopped at his car fumbling with the keys as he tried to shove them into the lock. He jumped in and set the engine to a roar, as he headed own the street but not towards the department, his path was evident when he stopped the car in front of Gold's house.

Jason was outside fumbling around in the power box, and was startled when he heard a car stop, making him graze his hands against an exposed wire shocking himself. He shook his hand fiercely as if he was trying to put a fire out; he looked towards Graham and set aside his pain to see why the sheriff was in such a frenzy.

"Sheriff Graham, is this a social call?" he asked, as politely as he could under the given circumstances,

"Not exactly where's…your father?" Graham asked, a little hesitant with the title,

"He's inside, trying to get the lights to work I shorted them out earlier, I'll get him now." Bae offered as he walked towards the front door, he called out and soon Gold appeared,

"Sheriff what a surprise what do you…"

"There's no time for this the both of you need to get in the car now, so we can get Emma, this is extremely important I'll tell you about it once we're all together." Graham rushed, cutting Gold off in the process as he opened the back door ushering them to get in, so they obeyed,

It was a short drive to the department, and when they got there, Graham sprang from the car and entered the building, startling Emma who was making herself a coffee, Age whimpered in greeting. Bae and Gold walked in after a few moments had passed, and Emma asked Graham if he wanted a cup, but she was wary when she saw the two men enter the department.

"If you don't mind sheriff I think we've earned an explanation to why we're here." Gold said,

"This is going to sound completely crazy but you have to believe me when I say I have this in good faith that it is all true." He began,

"Graham what's going on?" Emma asked, a little worried,

"Last night I had a dream, at first the dream was nothing just blackness, but then there was a name, a face, a time, a place." He rattled on,

"Are you trying to recite poems to us Sheriff?" Baelfire asked,

"Just listen we don't have much time, Regina will be at the Mayor's office so we have to plan this accordingly so we can do what we have to before she interferes." He explained,

"Which is?" Emma questioned,

"I know where Belle is." He stated, Gold seemed moved by what he said, "She's at the hospital Regina has a ward hidden behind a door with a keypad, which is why I saw a number, I know what the code is to get in, the only problem is getting Belle out before Regina can interfere." He continued,

"You're the sheriff that shouldn't be too hard, you have authority over her." Gold reasoned,

"He's right, we're the law, she's just the mayor she has no authority over us." Emma agreed,

"Then why are we still standing here?" Graham asked, before he turned and walked out the door he had marched through only seconds earlier,

"Shall we?" Emma asked, as she led the group of three out the same way Graham had left, piling into the small squad car, Emma taking the passengers seat, while Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire took the back seat,

**Well Balefire is living with his father, and it seems all is forgiven, plus Gold even went as far as to tell his son about Belle. But now Graham knows how to find her, what will Rumpelstiltskin do to reconcile himself in her eyes, after casting her out of his castle? And the fact that she won't remember who he is will make things a lot harder, but love always finds a way. Review and we will see how this tale of love ends.**


	16. I Knew You Could Change

**Well guys what can I say I am sorry for taking so long to get this to you, but I have had another story that I've been doing and it has taken most of my time, but no excuses it's here now and I hope you, Enjoy!**

Chapter 16,

I Knew You Could Change,

The ride to the hospital was silent and unnerving, and whether Graham admitted it or not the occupants of the vehicle could see that his dream had left him slightly unravelled. Finally the hospital was in sight; Graham carefully pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine, before everyone nearly exited the car in unison.

They walked towards the front door trying not to look as suspicious as they obviously did, because with Mr. Gold following the sheriff it was bound to arouse suspicion. They walked in, Graham and Emma leading while the recently united family took the rear at a close distance, Graham soon pointed the way to the asylum.

So far they hadn't attracted any prying eyes, but that could have simply been because there were no patients in the waiting room that morning. Graham walked over to the number pad, looked around and then typed in the code, the light turned green and he then opened the door and led the way inside.

They were then greeted by a startled receptionist who was anything but happy to see someone other than Regina and staff had made it into the restricted area, even more so because it was the sheriff.

"You shouldn't be here, I don't know how you got in, but you need to leave…now." She said, as calmly as she could rising to her feet as she spoke while also reaching for the phone,

"We're not going anywhere I have the authority to be here, now please keep your hand away from the phone before I arrest you." Graham warned,

"Sheriff you know very well that to search a premises you must have a search warrant from Brooklyn and that would take a while so I suggest you leave." The lady said, rather matter-of-factly before she picked up the receiver, placing it to her ear and dialling Regina no doubt,

"If I feel the life of an individual is at stake, I don't need a warrant to enter a premises…now hang up the phone." He ordered, as he placed his thumb and index finger to his temples,

"Graham are you alright?" Emma asked concernedly placing a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm fine just keep her away from that phone." Graham dismissed, as he stumbled two steps away from the desk,

Gold then twisted the end of his cane around the phone cord, and then yanked it hard enough to rip it out of its socket causing the phone to go dead. Images flashed in Graham's mind as he leant against the wall waiting for it to pass, Emma watched him from the corner of her eye as she handed Gold a pair of handcuffs to restrain the receptionist.

"Graham."

Emma had been trying to speak to him directly after she handed Gold her handcuffs, but he hadn't heard her, as the vision continued he saw where he had to go to reach Belle's cell. Finally the vision was over and he walked back over to the desk where Gold was just finishing up with the receptionist, he scanned the area frantically but didn't find what he was looking for.

"Where are the keys?" He asked as he turned to the woman, but she didn't answer,

"I believe the sheriff asked you a question." Gold said, as he tightened one of her cuffs by three notches making it cut into her wrist,

"In the top drawer." She answered with a wince,

"Much obliged." He murmured, as he opened the drawer grabbing the keys and then throwing them at Graham who caught them with ease,

"I know where she is, let's go." He said, as he unconsciously fumbled over the keys until he grabbed the one that he needed,

"You can't go down there; there are mentally unstable patients down there." She warned,

"Then we'll just take the one you're keeping as a prisoner and leave the rest." Baelfire piped in, after remaining silent for most of the time,

"You can't do this let me go." She ordered,

"Don't worry we'll be back." Emma said, as the small group continued down the corridor with Graham tacking point,

As they continued down the corridor Graham tossed his head from left to right reading the door numbers looking for room _21 _that was indicated to him in the vision. Finally he found the room, he lifted the small flap on the door and peeked inside, he then saw a woman on a bed with no blankets, hugging her knees close to her chest with her head buried in them.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Belle, and she was alive thank goodness or he would have crushed gold like an over ripe grape, and that was the last thing he wanted. He shoved the key in the lock and then opened the door, but the woman didn't look up she only hugged her knees tighter to herself, as if she feared the visitors.

Rumplestiltskin pushed his way in front of everyone, and leaned heavily on his cane as he starred at the woman on the bed, He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out, her hair covered her face so he didn't truly know who she was. He eventually walked over to her, he took off his coat and covered her in it, she flinched slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright you're safe now." He comforted,

She slowly lifted her head up and looked him directly in the face, he was shocked, it really was her she was alive; she looked as if she had already been crying, but now she had started again, as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of his jacket. She then threw her arms around him; he slowly placed his arms around her, as she sobbed against his chest.

"Rumplestiltskin you came for me." She said quietly,

"Belle I thought you were dead Regina told me you killed yourself after you went back to your father." He said,

"No I was on my way back but she kidnapped me…I'm just glad you came." She dismissed,

"Of course I did Belle, I made the mistake of letting you walk away, I was wrong, I love you." He said, they both kissed each other deeply before separating,

"How did you find me?" She asked,

"I had some help." He answered as he gestured towards the party at the door,

"Wait I remember you, you were in the castle you're one of Regina's guards why are you helping me?" She asked Graham,

"You remember when I told you I was just as much a prisoner as you were, well Regina had my heart and she was going to kill me if I turned against her so I didn't have a choice, but Rumplestiltskin helped me find it, it's back inside me now thanks to him." Graham explained,

Belle smiled and looked back at Gold who was smiling at her, "I knew you could change." She whispered,

"We have a lot to talk about Belle, but not here let's go to my shop." He said, as he placed his arm around her and led her out of the cell, sliding his cane down his arm and into his hand,

When they walked out of the room Belle kissed Graham softly on the cheek before Gold turned to him,

"You know what Regina did she kept Belle here as a prisoner, so I recommend for her safety that you arrest her, or I'll exact justice as I see fit and use a favour that I'm owed to remain left alone." He warned, Belle then looked at him shocked by what he said,

"You take justice into your own hands Gold and no favour that I owe you will save you from going to jail for a very long time." Emma warned,

"Then I suggest you do you're job and arrest her, you know where she is now." Gold advised,

"We helped you, don't make us regret it." Emma continued,

"Perhaps you don't seem to realize how much I've been helping you break your curse, just how much progress have you made, none if I have been keeping track correctly." He nearly sneered,

"You mean the curse you created in the first place?" Emma asked, Baelfire nudged his father on the arm signalling for him to stop, and to Emma's surprise he did, in fact he turned and walked away leaving both his son and Belle in the hallway,

"He's better than this, he's just angry with what Regina's gotten away with for 28 years, you have to understand what he's been through." Bae said, trying to comfort a distraught Belle as much as he could,

"I can't believe it's been that long." She said, "I have to go I have to stop him from doing something he'll regret." She was about to leave when Bae grabbed her arm loosely,

"Trust me when I say he just needs a few moments alone, please, but we're going to arrest Regina I was hoping you would come, give him some time and watch the woman who tortured you for 28 years get what she deserves." He reasoned,

"Wait how do you know I was tortured?" She asked, not revealing anything,

"That would be me ma'am I managed to find you through visions I had about your life with Rumplestiltskin, it took a while but they eventually lead me here, I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner." He apologized,

"If you only just got your heart back after so long, then you know what I've been through you don't have to apologize, and if I may I wish to come with you when you make the arrest." She said kindly,

"Sure, that's fine but if you have a few words for her that you may or may not have been rehearsing for 28 years then I would have to ask you to keep it under wraps." Emma agreed, though giving a small caution,

"No, nothing like that, I just want to watch her get locked up, after so long I just want to see that she get's what she deserves, without any interference." Belle assured, Emma then smiled at her before she lead the way back to the receptionist,

"You can't let that woman go she thinks this whole town has been cursed and that she comes from another world she's unstable." The receptionist protested,

"Well I'm checking out, it has been nice of you to allow me to stay for so long but I'm leaving for good, and Regina's going to prison for kidnapping so I suggest you find another job." Belle explained,

"I can't I was arrested." The woman said,

"And you're about to have a cell mate very shortly." Emma interrupted, as she grabbed her by the arm and walked her out of the hospital and put her in the back of the car,

"Well we're not all going to fit so two of us have to stay here well the other's make the arrest." Jason reasoned,

"I'll head back to the department and start writing a report for Regina's arrest." Graham offered,

"And I'll head home…Rumplestilskin has no doubt gone to his shop, so could you come and see me Belle, before you go and see him?" Bae asked,

"Of course, I want to change out of these clothes anyway." She agreed,

**Well it's looks like Rumplestiltskin has some kinks that still need ironing out, but a least he now has his true love back, or does he? Will Belle be able to change him now that she's back? Or will he always be cursed? Next chapter will reveal all…(Or at leats some of it) Review!**


	17. I Will Always Fight For Him!

**Well this story has taken so long to be updated so I apologize, my computer had an issue that kept me from writing for a month, here's the next chapter now and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 17,

I Will Always Fight For Him!,

Emma directed her to the passenger's seat while she climbed in the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition causing the engine to spring to life, while Graham and Baelfire started walking down the street. On the way to Regina's office Belle was very inquisitive and wanted to know what had gone on during the 28 years she had been shut away from the world,

Emma explained that she had only recently become a citizen of StoryBrooke, so there wasn't much for her to tell because she didn't know much, she explained all the people she knew, and who they really were, but apart from that there was nothing to know. So the remainder of the drive was spent with belle starring out at the world she had never before seen, Emma imagined there was a lot for her to get used to.

When they arrived at the Mayor's building Emma grabbed the spare set of handcuffs that she kept in the glove box and slipped them into the leather carrier on her belt. They both got out of the car and walked up the pathway that lead to the house, once inside they walked straight into Regina's office without knocking first.

"Regina Mills, you're under arrest." Emma said,

"That's preposterous on what grounds are you charging me?" Regina asked,

"How about kidnapping and forced imprisonment for 28 years." Belle offered, as she stepped into view,

Regina turned pale, "That's a lovely jacket wherever did you get it?" She asked,

"Rumplestiltskin gave it to me; he's the one who rescued me, he thought I was dead he thought I'd killed myself I can't imagine how he would come to a conclusion like that." Belle answered,

"Well I can assure you I don't know how he came to that conclusion either…Miss Swan are you aware of the mental stability of the woman you're travelling with?" Regina asked,

"Cut the crap Regina it's over I know about the curse, and so does Mr. Gold, and Graham it's over for you and now you're going to jail." Emma explained, as she took out her handcuffs and walked over to her,

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you, do you understand the rights as I have read them to you?" Emma asked, as she placed the cuffs on Regina,

"Cut the crap Miss Swan." Regina advised,

"Good." Emma said, as she then walked Regina out of the building and towards the back seat of the patrol car where her receptionist was, Regina looked over at her receptionist and then defiantly out the window unwilling to admit defeat,

When they arrived at the department they found Graham was true to his word because he was indeed filling out a report when Regina and the receptionist were marched into a cell. Belle was leaning against a wall on the side lines, as she watched what was going on in front of her, she even watched the reaction between a wolf with red and black eyes , it didn't seem to like her at all.

After watching the receptionist spin her story she was released, but the story Emma and graham heard only made it worse for Regina when she was tried in a court. But when the woman was gone it was then that Belle made her move, she walked towards Graham, because he was the sheriff.

"May I speak to Regina alone…please?" She asked,

"I don't think that's a good idea." Graham reasoned,

"I swear I'm not going to do anything to her, I just have some questions and I need answers to them." Belle explained, Emma gave Graham a look that told him it would be alright if she had a few moments,

"Alright, if anything goes wrong Age will be here to protect you, he doesn't like Regina much after she tried to kill him, so he'll intervene anything." Graham agreed, as he rose from his chair following Emma out of the room,

Belle walked towards the cell, "If you're looking for an apology you're not going to get one so why don't you just leave." Regina said,

"I don't want an apology…I just want to know why." She said,

"Why what?"

"Why did you keep me locked up for 28 years, hurting me occasionally, when you knew I was perfectly sane?" Belle asked,

"That's my business." Regina answered,

"Was it because you wanted leverage over Gold, you used me once you tricked me so that I could help you change him back into a powerless human being, and then you kidnap me and keep me locked up, I told you I would always fight for him."

"If you already know why I did it, why are you here?" Regina asked,

"I wanted to hear it from you I guess, I wanted to know how someone could be so cruel…in a way I suppose I should thank you." Belle said,

"And what ever for?"

"You showed me that he didn't value his power over me, you showed me that he needed to be more powerful than you, so he could fight you, and protect me, you knew this and that's why you tricked me, and for that I'll do you a favour." She said,

What could you do for me?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill you, though you probably deserve it, if you're curse is broken you won't have to worry about him you'll have a whole town that will want you dead, and you'll be behind these bars with nowhere left to run. If he killed you he might be doing you a favour compared to what others will do once they learn what you've done to them, like Emma's parents." Belle explained, before she turned and walked out the door, leaving Regina gripping the bars in fear of what was said, because it was true she had nowhere to run,

When Belle left the department she continued down the street to Rumplestiltskins house that she was directed to by Graham, because Baelfire wanted a word with her before she went to see his father. She walked up the steps to the large house and considered how much difference there was to this house and the dark castle where he used to live.

She walked inside and found Baelfire preparing a cup of tea for the both of them, "You wanted to speak to me?" She asked,

"Yes I've heard a lot about you from Rumplestiltskin." He answered,

"I was told this was his house, what are you doing in it, how does he know you, who are you?" She asked,

"He told me he mentioned me to you a long time ago while you were still in the dark castle, he told you he lost me, I'm his son Baelfire." He replied,

"You're his son; I assumed you were dead, what happened how did you find him?" Belle questioned,

"When I was young he killed the dark one so I wouldn't have to go and fight in the ogre war, he used his power to stop the war he brought all the children home, but after that he began to change. He began to use his power to frighten people, to kill people he killed our maid because she heard us talking about the dagger, but she was mute and couldn't tell anyone, though he justified his actions.

I made him promise that if there was a way to change back that didn't hurt me or kill him he would have to take it, he promised and the deal we made was struck. A friend of mine told me about a blue fairy that had more power than my father and I went to see her, she gave me a magic bean that would take me to somewhere he would be my father again.

It opened up a portal to another world, and when we were meant to go through he got scared and tried to back out, I slipped and fell but he caught me though he still didn't want to go. I called him a coward and told him that he would break our deal, he said he had to and let me go I came to this world alone, and when I was old enough I learnt he was here and tried to kill him." He said relaying the story to her,

"You tried to kill him because he let you go?" She asked,

"I had been watching him for years I was going to confront him because I thought he had changed, but then I found out that he was the same man he was when I left so I decided that I was going to kill him." He explained,

"Then what happened?"

"I kidnapped him and took him to a cabin in the forest; I was going to shoot him, but when I told him who I was and told him what I was going to do, he said he was sorry, and not like he usually did, I could see that he was truly sorry for letting me go. He said that if he could take back the decision he made he would, he had changed, he also told me that in every waking moment he had been looking for me, trying to find a way to get to me. That's why he made the curse that brought us here, because he wanted to find me." He continued,

"When he was telling me about you I could see how upset he was, how much losing you haunted him inside." She said,

"I had no idea losing me was just as hard for him as it was for me." He said quietly,

The two of them finished their tea as they talked about what they had been through years ago, they got to know each other to a fine point, but at last she knew she had to go see Rumplestilskin. She walked to his pawnshop wanting to be alone to collect her thoughts to comprehend all this; she hadn't been able to make sense of much before the bells on the door chimed the sound of a visitor.

She couldn't find him in the shop so she walked into the back room where she found him sitting at his spinning wheel spinning straw just for the sake of it, as this world didn't allow him to spin gold.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked,

"Of course you don't have to ask." Gold dismissed, "What are you doing here?" He asked,

"I came to return your jacket." She said, as she took it off to hand to him,

"Listen Belle, what I said back there, I'm sorry, I am, I thought that after 28 years I would be able to show you another side to me…but I will always be a monster, marked by a curse of my own doing." He explained, as he folded the jacket over the chair he had been sitting on,

"That doesn't matter now, you found me that's what matters, and I…" She trailed off, when she caught something that was sitting on a table behind him,

She moved past him to pick it up, it was so familiar to her the small chipped tea cup that she had broken long ago when he horrified her with one of his jokes. She took it and walked back in front of him looking down at it.

"You still have it…my chipped cup." She said,

"Yes, you said that when you left that was all I would have, and you were right." Gold said quietly, "I even put it up on one of my pedestals you would have enjoyed dusting around it." He teased,

He placed his hands softly over hers and looked at her kindly, "I can't change what I have become no one can, and if you want to leave I won't make any move to keep you here." He said,

"Your son seems to think you can change." She protested,

"So you know, I suppose he told you how I lost him, and how he hated me so much that he tried to kill me." Gold said,

"Yes he did, but he could see the change in you, he could see how sorry you were for what you had done, you will always make wrong choices but when you destroyed the dagger you made the right choice, you can change." Belle explained,

"I will still hurt you, there is no doubt in my mind about that, but if you choose to stay with me I'll try I promise I will." He said,

"I know, but now I need you to make me another promise." She said,

"Name it."

"You know what Regina did to me, but I have to ask you to promise you won't kill her, promise me you won't do anything that could hurt her for what she's done?" Belle asked,

"She kept you as a prisoner for 28 years just so she could kill you when it suited her, and you want me to promise not to hurt her, I can not let this stand, I will not let this stand!" He said raising his voice at the end, "I know a thing or two about the law, so I know how to hit her where it hurts." He added,

"No, I know how much you want revenge, but please promise me you won't touch her." She said,

"How can you say that after everything she's done to you?" He asked almost disbelievingly,

"Because I can forgive…please promise me." Belle nearly begged,

"I promise, but I can't promise you I won't be glad to see her go when this curse is broken and everyone realizes what she's done to them." He promised,

"Thank you." She kissed him on the lips,

"I have some more of your things, and some clothes that you can change into, you've spent long enough in those rags." He explained, as he set the cup down and walked off into another room with her following close behind,

**Belle did say she would always fight for Rumple and she has, but will Gold want to seek revenge on Regina after everything she has done, and now that she is imprisoned it will be easy to carry out. Will he keep his promise or No?**


End file.
